Truth, Gotcha!, and Other Oddities
by theD'Urberville
Summary: Bella Swan's new in Forks. She used to live with neglecting mother in Phoenix, but now she's here to stay with a father she never knew she had. She makes friends and meets the beautiful Edward Cullen, but will she find love or is her life doomed to pain?
1. Chapter 1

**My first fic, be nice!**

**All characters belong to the talented Stephenie Meyer and are not mine!**

Bella Swan was in deep trouble

I, Bella Swan, am in deep trouble. There was no denying the problem that towered before me and I had to face it. I was moving.

Renee, the absentee mother that I always longed would finally pay attention to me was finally calling it quits. Throughout my life, Renee had always considered having fun as top priority, mothering a very distant second. Ever since I was five years old, I had learned to take care of myself – when my mother was around and I was hungry, I learned to cook to feed myself, when I needed help on my homework, I would stay late after school and get help from my teacher, when I needed more school supplies, I made sure that I knew where my mother's wallet was and I would find some friend to take my shopping. As I grew older, I even started paying the bills when my mom forgot and making sure household chores got done. When money was tight, I pulled myself up and got a job.

Fact was, I had learned to take care of myself and get things done. And as I matured, I learned to get used to being neglected. True, it still hurt when my mom blew me off every parent-teacher conference, or at any school function, true it hurt when my mother stayed out late partying then came stumbling home, drunk, with some random one-night stand that she wouldn't remember in the morning – and every night I was kept awake by their noise, and every morning when my mother would sleep in, moaning and crying over her hangover, the random guy stumbling out of the house – or getting thrown out by myself after he'd try to come on to me.

It hurt – but then, I thought, life hurt. I had gotten used to pain and disappointment, and I never saw it any other way. Now, though, my whole world was changing. My mother had been reported to child services.

So now I was being put into the custody of a father I had never known existed – to a city I had never even heard of way up in Washington: Forks. I was given a few days to pack my things and then I would be hitching a ride on the next plane to Seattle where I would meet my father, Charlie, for the first time. Needless to say, I was extremely nervous.

I had never expected things to be different. Although I didn't have any close friends here and though my mother had never really shown any signs of affection towards me, I still felt some attachment to Phoenix – my home – and every time I thought about this new home that I would be leaving for, this father that I'd never known before.

And it's not like my mother had told me I had no father, it's just that she had never mentioned him and I had learned to live without one. For all I knew, my father had been dead a long time.

As I packed my last pair of jeans and shut the case, I thought about my mother. Despite how many nights I had spent, crying into my pillow because my mother never showed me any love, I still felt love for her – all I ever wanted was for Renee to acknowledge me in some way, to love me and, no matter what, I could never hate her, could never blame her for what she did.

Sighing, I walked towards the door where my social worker, Miranda, was waiting for me.

"You all ready?" she asked.

"Yes," I sighed again, and followed Miranda out to the waiting car.

The ride to the airport was silent – I was left to my own thoughts. I wonder if he'll like me, I thought, as the car sped down the highway. I wonder what my new school will be like – oh! Now I began to worry about being the only new student and having to take classes with complete strangers and be stared at for the rest of the school year! Oh! Oh! Oh! Now I had more "wonderful things" to look forward to. This was going to be a long flight.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you are now free to leave the plane in an orderly fashion. Luggage can be reclaimed at Luggage Return 4, thank you for flying Air Washington!"

I stretched and got up from my seat. I had managed to sleep through the whole flight so I didn't have to worry myself the whole time about school and new town business. But as soon as I stood, I felt my stomach clench with nervous fluttering. I was about to me my biological father. What if I didn't like him? What if he was mean? What if he didn't like me?

Stop it! I told myself and followed the line that lead to the exit of the plane. When I was out, I could see him, standing in a sea of other people waiting for friends or family – somehow I knew it was him. I could see little bits of myself in his face: my eyes, my nose. He was craning his neck, trying to find me – so I sucked in a breath and made my way towards him.

"H-hi, Charlie," I stuttered, sticking out my hand. "I'm Bella." He looked at me and smiled the biggest smile it lit up his whole face and he moved past my hand to pull me into a strong hug. And the thing was, although I was nervous as hell, I…liked it. Renee had never hugged me, not even when she was sober. I even felt the urge to hug him back, though I didn't. It felt too awkward for me.

"Bella," he sighed into my hair, then pulled back. "Let me get a look at you – ah, you have your mother's face, but my eyes…you look beautiful." I felt myself blush – I'd never been described as beautiful before, I'd never even been commented on by anybody in terms of my looks. So much attention – I wasn't used to it.

"Hey, Charlie, we've got to get Bella's things from Luggage Return." I looked towards this new, booming, voice and saw it was a large…well man. He could have been my age, but he was huge! His arms were so muscular that I swore he could have been mistaken for a body builder. He towered not just over me, but also over Charlie. He looked very well built.

"Oh," Charlie exclaimed, releasing me from his hug and turning me towards the towering man. "Bella, I would like you to meet your brother, Emmett – Emmett, this is Bella!" I felt my mouth drop open – brother?!

"Hey there, kiddo!" Emmett boomed, and leaned forward to pull me up into what can only be described as the monstrous bear hug in the history of the world. I felt my breath quickly leave my lungs as he squeezed his gigantic arms around me.

"Emmett, let her go or you'll strangle her!" Charlie scolded and Emmett huffed, releasing me.

"Sorry," he told me sincerely, bowing his head – he looked like a little boy, incredibly enough. I felt a strange sense of kinsman-ship towards him – and hey, why not, he's my brother!

"It's alright, it's just…nobody told me anything about having a brother…" I trailed off, looking at my shoes.

"Oh, Bella, I'm sorry," Charlie exclaimed, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I thought the social worker told you! Emmett and you are only half-brother and sister. I remarried your mother after my wife, Julia, died giving birth to Emmett. Emmett was only one when you were born and then Renee and I were having problems, so we got divorced and I took Emmett with me and let your mom keep you. It's what we decided…"

He bowed his head and I looked towards Emmett – he was looking at Charlie with a sad face. I tried not to cry thinking again about my mother – now all alone, on her own for the first time after so long. I wondered if she missed me….No! I thought, I mustn't think about mom now – I don't want to make myself depressed in front of Charlie and Emmett.

"I would have told you about Emmett, but I had no idea they hadn't told you." Charlie looked back at me and gave me a weak smile. I tried to smile back, but I couldn't manage. Well, not only was I now with a new family, but I had a brother! This was all starting to get a little overwhelming, but I was swallowing it down for later – I didn't want to break down in front of them – they didn't deserve it and I always had a tendency to keep my emotions to myself.

"It's okay…It's great, I've always kinda wanted a brother…" I told them, peaking up at Emmett.

"And I've always wanted a little sister!!" Emmett yelled, causing many heads to turn in our direction, but Emmett didn't care, and he swooped me up into another bear hug.

"Alright, alright, guys, let's go get Bella's stuff." Charlie stared ushering us to the end of the terminal and towards baggage claim. Emmett let me go and walked beside me, holding my hand in his large one. It felt nice and I could feel myself starting to warm up to him…I kind of liked having a brother. It was like he was my big protector. I felt marginally safer now in this new town. I knew that they probably were just being overly nice to me since I had just arrived, but part of me was waiting for when they would show the beginnings of dislike. I knew they couldn't possible enjoy having me here – I was probably just an intrusion to them that they would have to get used to. I sighed and we headed off.

"So, Bella, what would you like for dinner?" Charlie asked after I had gotten all of my things settled in my room and came back downstairs.

The house was small, just two stories: three bedrooms, two bathrooms (thank goodness I could have my own and not have to share with the guys), and a small kitchenette and living room. I didn't live in a big house with my mother, in fact it was way smaller than this house, and so Charlie's home seemed like a palace to me. The kitchen itself was wonderful. I could really cook in there, with room and pantries and cabinets to spare.

"Well, I could cook you guys something – I'll just see what you have." I started to head towards the kitchen, but Charlie stopped me.

"Wait, there, you aren't cooking anything for us! We couldn't ask that of you, you just got here, you've had a long flight."

"It's okay, Charlie," I reassured him, "I like to cook, it's something I enjoy doing and I think I'm pretty good at it. Please, it's the least I can do for you, after you take me in and let me stay with you." Charlie sighed and pulled me into another hug. I half hugged him back. It felt weird to be hugged all the time. Charlie didn't have to pretend so hard.

"Bella," he sighed into my hair, "you have no reason to thank me. I should have brought you here a long time ago. Letting you stay with Renee…well that was a mistake and now I'm going to try everything I can to make that up to you. You don't need to feel you are a burden. I love you and I'm glad you're here. Hell, Emmett's done nothing but talk about how excited he is you were coming to stay here.

"He was a bit surprised when I told him," Charlie continued, pulling back, "but I think he's really taken with the idea of having a little sister to take care of and protect. I think that's just his natural instinct. He's really very friendly. I think he'll be happy to have someone he can hang out with now, besides me." He laughed. I laughed to – the image of Emmett bouncing around, getting excited about having a baby sister was priceless. Still, it seemed strange that he'd be excited, that either of them would be excited to have me here. I was nothing special. They didn't really even know me.

Charlie told me he loved me, which was not something that I was used to hearing, so I kind of suspected his motives behind saying that. I guess I'd just have to get used to hearing it, despite how much I mistrusted the truth behind those words. Why would Charlie love me?

"Well, thank you, Charlie… It's – you don't know how good it is to hear that. I really am glad I'm here." Charlie smiled and rubbed my shoulder.

"I love you, sweetie. And, to show my love, I will relinquish my kitchen to you're capable hands. Do what you can with it." He stepped aside and held his arm out, motioning me to the kitchen. I giggled and headed in. Okay then.

The first step was to riffle through the cabinets and find out what was here before I could decide what to make. There wasn't much. I was surprised that Charlie and Emmett could live off of what they had in here – Emmett alone looked like he could eat a whole chicken. It looked like I was going to have to go grocery shopping soon.

I scrounged up what I could – pork chops that looked like they were about to expire – and some pasta on the side. I didn't think the puny pork chops would be enough to fuel Emmett so I figured he could use something with a bit more carbs.

When dinner was served, Emmett began shoveling the pasta into his mouth. I looked at him, bewildered, and then at Charlie, but he was calmly cutting up his pork chop and didn't seem bothered. I guess that's just how Emmett ate. I quietly ate my own pork chop and pasta without giving Emmett's animal-like eating habits any more thought.

I went off to sleep early after dinner. Charlie was watching the game and he had invited me to stay and watch with him, but I told him I was tired and I needed to rest. Emmett was there with him, but texting away to his girlfriend, Rosalie, whom he had told me about after he was cleaning his plate of all its food. He was excited to introduce me to her tomorrow at school and I was sort of excited to see her…at least I would have some people to hang out with who wouldn't be complete strangers.

After I'd finished getting ready for bed, dressing in a pair of flannel, plaid pajama bottoms – my favorites – and a holey, old t-shirt, I climbed into my new bed, in my new room, curling my legs up to my chest and hugging them with my arms.

My room was nice, bigger than the one I had back in Phoenix, with an old computer and a dresser for my clothes. It even had a desk – next a small window that looked out to the backyard. A tree was just outside it and I could look at the forest that grew a couple of yards away from the house. Forks was a cold, small, place and I could feel the homesickness bubbling up in my stomach.

I pretty much cried myself to sleep – thinking about Renee, my old him, my school…it's like I couldn't shut my brain off. All I wanted to do was go back there – and yet I didn't. It was like a tug-of-war was taking place inside myself. My heart was begging for two things at once: it wanted my mother, my home, but it also wanted Charlie and Emmett and to be loved…let's just say it ended up being a very, very long night. I could only hope that school would not be as bad as I felt it would be.

But really, I was dreading it.

**So, what do ya think? Let me know! Review!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own any of the characters, Stephenie Meyer does! Here's chap. 2!**

Chap. 2

I woke up to rain. Rain and ugly grey clouds – it was 5:00 in the morning. I felt so tired. I had gotten only a couple hours' sleep since my brain couldn't seem to manage to shut up.

I dragged myself out of bed and went to the bathroom. My hair was a mess. I quickly went back to my room to grab a pair of jeans and a lightweight, comfortable t-shirt, and a towel. I took my shower and I washed my hair, trying to get it to behave. It wouldn't – so I tied it up into a ponytail and left it at that.

Heading downstairs, I passed Emmett's room, which was next to mine, and I could hear the snores through the door. Honestly, it sounded like a bear snoring. I cut off my giggles and headed down to the kitchen to make breakfast. Scrambled eggs, I should think, since there was really nothing else.

While the eggs were cooking, I gulped down a glass of orange juice to help wake me up some more. As I was cooking, Charlie lumbered downstairs.

"Morning, Bells, whatcha cooking?"

"Just scrambled eggs." He nodded and took a seat at the table.

"So," he started, "you excited about your first day of school, Bells?" I felt my stomach clench at the thought of school, but I hid my face so Charlie wouldn't see the fear and apprehension. I lied to him.

"Yes, yes I am…I hope all my classes are good. Maybe I'll even go crazy and make some new friends…" I threw that last bit in for his benefit, so he wouldn't worry about me.

"Well, I'm sure everyone is excited to meet you, Bella. You've been the talk of the town lately." He chuckled. I cringed. One of the many "perks" of a small town – everyone knows everyone and their business. Knowing that everyone was expectantly waiting to meet me was not a confidence booster – it was quite the opposite. I was already nervous, now I was practically shaking with anxiety.

Just then, booming steps were heard upstairs. Emmett must be up…that was good, because I was just finishing off the eggs and piling up the bulk of them on a plate – he would probably need to eat the most of them.

In fact, Emmett would be quite lucky this morning, for I was planning on eating nothing – I just might throw up, even without eating anything.

Just as I was placing Charlie's plate in front of him, Emmett came thundering down the stairs and hurdling into the kitchen.

"Tell me breakfast is ready!" he shouted – then he saw the eggs. "Oooo, eggs! My favorite: scrambled. Thanks a bunch Bella!" and he grabbed the plate I was about to put at his place on the table from my hands then plumping down in his chair. He commenced shoveling the food into his mouth and I got a sense of déjà vu from last night's encounter.

I excused myself quickly and headed back upstairs to grab the books Charlie had gotten for me and shoved them into my backpack. Outside, it was still raining, only now it was a slight drizzle. I watched it rain for a couple of minutes, till I heard Charlie calling me down to leave.

When I reached the bottom of the stairs, Emmett was pulling the door open –

"Hey kiddo, you can ride with me! We better get going or we'll be late. I guess I kinda overslept."

"I'm ready," I told him and we both headed out. Emmett's jeep was parked just out in the driveway and it was huge. I hadn't really gotten a good look at it before, but now that I actually had to ride in it, I couldn't stop looking at its size. I wasn't even sure how I would be able to hoist myself up into it.

Thankfully, Emmett anticipated this problem and helped me up into the seat. I quickly buckled myself it as Emmett got into the driver's seat.

"I know it's a big car, but it's my baby," Emmett told me as we began the _short_ drive to Forks High. "Plus, you are kinda on the small side there, Bells," he said, grinning at me. I stuck my tongue out. I knew I was small, but I never enjoyed other people commenting on it.

"Sorry, I just had to say," he chuckled and then we were there. It was such a short drive I had no time to prepare myself. It was like a five minute drive. I sighed.

"Hey, I'll go ahead and take you to the office so you can pick up your schedule," he told me as we got out of the car. I only nodded. I had suddenly lost all ability of speech.

We walked over to a small, square brick building at the edge of the parking lot. Kids were milling about before class and all of them would stop and look at us as we walked past. At first I thought it was because of Emmett – he was clearly the biggest guy there and he was a senior. But no – it was me. They were staring at me. Figures.

I kept my head down, watching my feet as we approached the building. Then we were quickly inside and I could sigh in relief. Emmett gave me a quick hug then headed off to class.

I quietly walked up to the desk where a red-headed woman was shuffling papers.

"Hi, um, I'm Bella Swan, I'm a new student." The woman looked up at me and smiled.

"Of course! Isabella Swan – I've got your schedule right here. Have a wonderful day!" I could tell she was trying to be nice and friendly and warm, welcoming me, but I couldn't feel it. I only felt terror as I quickly glanced over my schedule and learned that my first class was Spanish in building 4.

Without a clue as to where building 4 was, I headed out, looking around and trying to ignore stares as I pretended I knew where I was going.

Thankfully I found the building just as the bell was ringing and I hurried into the room number that matched the one on my schedule.

Most people were beginning to take their seats, so I quickly moved to find an open one and be seated before I could be too clearly noticed. There was one slightly towards the back. I headed for it, my head down, trying not to notice all the open stares of the people around me.

Once seated, class began – the teacher was talking about the assignment that was apparently due from last week that I had missed. I kept my eyes trained on my notebook, but only a few minutes into class, a piece of paper plopped onto my desk.

I didn't get a chance to see who it was from, but I quickly unfolded it and read the contents:

_Hey Bella, I'm Alice. _

_You can share my notes with me,_

_I'll help you catch up to where we are in class!_

I looked to one side of me – a blonde girl was filing her nails, deeply absorbed. Okay, not her. I looked to the other side, my right, and say a thin, pale-skinned girl with black spiky hair that seemed to point in every angle smiling at me. Her eyes seemed to dance with excitement. I gave her a return smile – I knew it had to be her note – and I nodded okay.

She motioned to the note for me to write and I picked up my pencil:

_Hi Alice –_

_Thanks for calling me Bella._

_Sure, I would love to have your notes!_

_Thanks for the friendly gesture._

I quickly passed her the note when I was sure the teacher wasn't looking and waited. I saw out of my peripheral Alice writing something, and then the note was back on my desk – it was so quick I didn't even see her do it.

I unfolded it again, carefully so it wouldn't make noise, and read it:

_I hope that means we can be friends!_

_I would love for us to get to know one another_

_and I know Emmett will be happy,_

_he's one of my good friends!_

I was glad that she knew Emmett – that made me more sure that I could trust her eagerness to be my friend. No one before had shown such a genuine interest. I quickly wrote my agreement that I would gladly be friend and would she like to have lunch together.

Alice was smiling and nodding as the bell rang again, signaling the next period. As I was gathering my things, she bounced up to me.

"Oh, Bella, this is so exciting – having you here is going to be great! I was so surprised when Emmett told us he had a sister, and I am so glad too! You'll fit right in here with our group and we'll all help you to get caught up!"

"Yeah," I replied, "that would be so great. I feel so behind." We were walking out of the classroom now.

"Hey, what class do you have next? Maybe we have another one together!" I checked my schedule.

"I have Lit. next," I said. Alice squealed in delight. Anyone else and I would have been annoyed, but with her it just seemed like that was part of her nature. I didn't mind it.

"I have Lit class next too! Okay come on, it's over here." We exited building 4 and headed over to building 6, Alice talking the whole way, telling me about herself

Apparently she had a twin brother, Edward (not identical), and she had a boyfriend, Jasper, who's sister, Rosalie, was dating my brother. She also confessed to me – and that's just it, she _confessed_ – that she was a huge fan of shopping, borderline obsessed, and she loved helping others with their fashion difficulties. It almost seemed like she was hinting at something as she told me this.

I had a vision that many shopping adventures were on the horizon for me. It seemed like a must when you were friends with Alice.

We were at building 6 before Alice could get in any questions about me, but I could tell that she was dying to know everything. She practically bounced in her seat the entire time that we were in Lit. class. I was beginning to think that being hyper was a given with her, no sugar needed.

Classes passed quickly and before I knew it, it was lunch time. I had had math without Alice, which was difficult. I had been approached by a somewhat overeager boy named Mike, who felt the need to tell me all about how he was so excited about me starting school in Forks and wouldn't stop staring at me all through class. I also had history, but thankfully Alice was in that one, and she saved me from being approached by any other overzealous students.

It seemed that Alice was really the only one who wanted to be my friend – others just seemed to want to know about the "new girl" so they could spread gossip to their friends.

Two girls in particular stood out in this category: Jessica Anderson and Mallory James. Mallory was the blonde I had seen filing her nails in Spanish. Apparently she had been paying attention to me the whole class and had told everyone that I was looking to copy other peoples' notes. I got a dozen other offers – mostly male, which surprised me – to help me get caught up. I turned them all down, except for one, a girl Angela, who seemed shy but sweet and offered to help me with Algebra.

Alice was leading me past the lunch line to a table in the back where I could see Emmett seated next to a thin, tall, blonde who I assumed was Rosalie. As we reached the table, Alice slid in to a seat next to a blonde boy who I guessed must be Jasper. She patted the seat next to her and I sat down.

"Hey, Bells, so how is school so far? I see you've met Alice!" Emmett greeted me.

"Yeah, it's been good," I told him.

"Hey, Bells, this is Rosalie, my girlfriend. Rosalie, this is my awesome little sister, Bella!"

"Hi," I said, lamely, and blushed. Rosalie smiled at me.

"Hello, Bella. I hope Emmett hasn't been too obnoxious to you. He sometimes gets a little over excited. When he heard about having a little sister he practically exploded he was so excited and surprised." Emmett nudged her and she giggled.

"No, he's been great," I told her. "I really am lucky to have such a caring brother." I blushed again, and Emmett grinned broadly.

"Aww, thanks, little sis!" Then he proceeded to gobble down what food was left on his plate.

"And Bella, this is Jasper!" Alice trilled. Jasper nodded at me.

"Hey." His voice was gentle. I smiled and blushed. I wasn't used to all this attention.

"Hi." Again with the 'Hi' – I can be so lame sometimes.

"So," Emmett put in, "where exactly is that loser brother of yours, Alice? Is he still sick?"

"Emmett, Edward is no loser, but yes, he is still sick, though now I think he's just faking it so he can get in one last day off," Alice replied, crunching on a bite of her salad. She turned to me and smiled, swallowing the last of it.

"You know, he'll be here tomorrow. He's excited to meet you too. I think you might have biology with him. I'm sure he'll be glad to help you catch up too." I nodded. I hope he wouldn't think I was some loser. I liked Alice and would be spending lots of time with her. It would suck if her brother ended up disliking me. I was surprised even that Rosalie and Jasper liked me. But, I thought, things were beginning to look up.

Everyone continued eating and giggling and I was just starting to relax into this new group of friends.

**So, end of chapter two...comments? reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own these characters, Stephenie Meyer does! Here's chap. three!**

"So, Bella," Alice was saying to me after school and we were headed to the parking lot. "I'm having a little party at my house tonight and I would love it if you came!" She seemed to be bouncing with excitement. I, however, was not so excited.

"Um, Alice, it's Monday. Who has a party on Monday during the school year?" She only shrugged.

"It's not really a party, per say, more like a get together of friends at my house…okay, it's just a study session where we can help each other with homework and stuff and hang out. It's nothing big, but I thought it would be a good idea for you to come. I figured you could use a little help. And it would just be fun!" I sighed.

"Okay, Alice, I'll come. But –"

"Yes! You can come by with Emmett. We only live a couple blocks down. It's going to be so fun! And you can finally meet Edward!"

"Finally? It's not like I've been waiting all that long –"

"Oh yes, well, still – it will be fun! I can't wait to see you there!" And she bounced off to her car.

"Well, kid, you ready to head back home?" Emmett asked as he approached me, after having walked Rosalie to her car with Jasper.

"Yes, Emmett, lets go home so we can get ready to go over to Alice's house. That should take us, what? Five minutes?"

"Well, we've just got to check in with Charlie and then we'll be out of there. It's going to be fun!" Emmett helped me into the car again and we headed off home.

When we reached the house, Emmett told me to stay in the car and he ran to go tell Charlie we were off to Alice's. He returned quickly and jumped up into the Jeep and we made our way the very short distance to Alice's house.

Their home was huge, to say the least. The Cullen house was a beautiful brick home with an elaborate front garden and a wide driveway, set back among the edge of the forest. Emmett had barely parked the car before Alice was out the door, jumping up and down.

"Emmett! Bella! Good, you're here, now the fun can start!"

"Um, Alice," I started, as I jumped down from my seat in the Jeep, "I thought we were studying." Alice smirked.

"But of course we are, silly! But as long as everyone's here, we're all going to have fun! Now, come inside and have some snacks!" Alice led the way into through the large, red front door and into the beautiful living room.

I swear, I'd never been anywhere as remotely as beautiful as the inside of the Cullen's house. All the furniture matched and the warm-toned walls were rich in color. Rosalie was draped over the loveseat, Jasper sitting on the couch.

"Well, why don't you and I go get some snacks, Bella?" Alice asked me and I followed her into the kitchen.

"Well, it looks like Edward is still sleeping, but I think he'll join us later," Alice told me as she grabbed a tray that carried a large bowl of popcorn and smaller bowls, one for each of us.

I grabbed the stack of cups and the pitcher of what looked to be lemonade and we both headed back into the living room.

Well, I was right, this was not a homework/study session. This was purely hang out with friends. We talked, laughed – I got to learn more about each of them:

Alice was totally obsessed with fashion and dressing others in fashionable clothes.

Jasper and Emmett were both big jocks and loved to watch football on the big screen T.V. in the Cullen's home.

Rosalie loved makeup and also enjoyed shopping along with Alice.

We were all having a good time and I again could feel myself loosening up and relaxing among them. I felt like I was finally becoming a part of something and I didn't have anything to worry about.

Edward still hadn't made an appearance, but Emmett swore, that one way or another, he was going to get him to show his face.

I saw that we were running low on popcorn, so, while people were taking a break, I went into the kitchen to get more.

As I was opening up a box of popcorn, I got a strange, tingly sense up my spine then, out of the blue –

"GOTCHA!!"

I screamed bloody murder, turning and bringing the popcorn box with me to whack whoever it was behind me squarely in the face. The guy, for it was definitely a guy's voice let out a yell as the box connected with his face. He was big. I instantly knew who it was.

"Emmett!!" I cried, then smacked him on the head as he was bent over, clutching his face. "Why did you do that!"

"I'm sorry," he mumbled dejectedly, straightening up, still holding his face. It was red from where the box had caught him.

"What's going on here?" a musical, velvety voice rang out and I felt that tingling again. I whirled on the spot and saw the most beautiful boy I had ever seen in my life.

His bronze colored hair was tousled and stuck out in odd angles. His eyes were a deep, sea-glass green, and he stood tall. I could tell he was muscular under his shirt – his arms were well toned and he was lean.

"N-nothing," Emmett stammered then shot the boy a mean look.

"Not nothing – Emmett just scared the crap out of me!" I cried and the boy gave Emmett a stern look.

"You pulled a Gotcha! on her, Emmett?" he questioned, his voice still that smooth velvet.

"Only because I thought she was you!!" Emmett cried, jabbing a finger at the boy. "You, Edward, never play fair. I thought this was the perfect opportunity to get even with you!"

So this beautiful creature was Edward, Alice's brother. I felt my stomach clench. He was looking at me with those beautiful eyes and they seemed to dazzle me. I blushed and looked down.

"So, you must be Bella," Edward questioned, then stretched out his hand to put it on my shoulder. I felt an electric jolt run through me at the touch. "I apologize for Emmett's rude behavior. It's just a game he and I play and sometimes Emmett can take things to the extreme…" He threw a stern look at Emmett, then looked back at me. I looked down.

"You must be Edward," I mumbled, peeking up at him through my lashes. "And don't worry about Emmett – I'll take care of him later."

"Hey!" Emmett shouted, huffing and rubbing his red cheek. Edward chuckled again – I was beginning to love that velvety laugh of his…

"What's with all the shouting?" Alice's voice floated through the door as she entered the kitchen, closely followed by Jasper and Rosalie.

"Hey Edward, you're up!" Alice bubbled, grinning widely and shooting me a look. I shrugged at her.

"Um, yes, I came to get some…tea…and I heard Emmett yelling and scaring Bella out of her wits." He smiled a crooked smile at that last part, his liquid green eyes focusing on me. Alice's head whipped over to Emmett.

"You're still playing that wimpy game!" she questioned shrilly, but it wasn't her that Emmett had to worry about. Rosalie had snuck up behind Emmett and smacked him upside his head.

"Ow! Rose! Bella already hit me – twice! And hey, it's not a wimpy game! Gotcha! is a game of skill and precision, a game that requires stealth and manly instincts!" He stood straighter and flexed his muscles. Alice, Rosalie, Jasper and I rolled our eyes.

"True, Alice," Edward put in, and I glanced over at him. "Gotcha! is a game not for the faint of heart. A game for those who enjoy getting the crap scared out of them once in a while, people with nerves of steel."

"Yes!" Emmett shouted, slapping Edward's shoulder and shaking it, then turning to wiggle his eyebrows at Rosalie, who again rolled her eyes. Edward glanced at me and I tried to hold his gaze, looking nonchalant about it while I was shivering and blushing profusely.

Sometimes I wished I didn't have such a tendency to flush easily. It always gave my emotions away.

"Sooo," Alice started, "why don't we take this into the living room. Edward, you joining us?" She gave him a meaningful look. He looked at her, then glanced at me, then nodded, saying:

"Yeah, sure, just let me get my tea." He made his way farther into the kitchen, having to move past me to get to the cabinets – I felt more electrical shocks throughout my body as he brushed past. He looked down at me as he was moving by and grinned another crooked grin.

I felt a weird sensation as he did this, a fluttering in my stomach. Like I said, weird, right?

"Alright let's go," Rosalie said, then turned to Emmett. "Apologize to Bella, or you don't get to kiss me for a week." Emmett's face was priceless – a look of horror passed over his features and he looked as though he were in great pain. He spun so fast towards me I could have sworn he was on wheels.

"I'msorryI'msorryI'msorry!!" He screeched, patting me on the shoulder.

"That's…okay…Emmett, I forgive you," I reassured him, smiling weakly. Emmett turned back to Rose, a pleading look.

"Okay let's go," she said and then turned. He followed closely behind. Alice and Jasper ushered out behind them, leaving me and Edward in the kitchen. Great.

I quickly grabbed the popcorn and opened a bag, putting it in the microwave. Edward stood on the other side of the large kitchen, dipping a teabag in his mug. He was looking at me again and I tried to pretend I didn't know.

The sound of popping filled the room and I fiddled with the hem of my shirt.

"So, Bella," I heard his voice say. I glanced over at him.

"Yes…?" My voice cracked. I wondered if I'd have to make small talk with him. I wonder if I could manage that without sounding like a complete moron. Then I wondered why I cared so much. What made Edward so different? I couldn't answer this question because Edward was speaking again.

"I guess I'll see you in there," he said smoothly, flashing me a smile and heading out of the kitchen into the living room with the others.

"I apologize for Emmett again," he called out after him, walking backwards to look at me one last time before turning and vanishing out of my sight.

Oh boy, I thought as the popping came at longer and longer bursts. I still hoped I wouldn't make a fool out of myself and I stood there, thinking about Edward and his beautiful hair and waited for the popcorn to be done.

**What do you think? What's going to happen next? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Some major things going on in this chapter. More Edward, yay! Cheers and enjoy!**

The rest of the evening passed swiftly. I was hardly aware of any of it really, because I found all that I could focus on was Edward. He was sitting next to Emmett and Rosalie, and I had chosen to sit on the floor on the opposite side of the room.

The farther away I was, I thought, the better – at least he wouldn't be really able to _see_ me make a moron of myself. Again, I questioned myself as to _why_ I was so worried about making a fool of myself in front of Edward. I didn't have this problem with anyone else, not with Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, or Jasper. Huh? I chalked it up to the fact that since Edward appeared to be single – well this I couldn't be sure of because something about him (maybe the fact that he was so _beautiful_) screamed "boyfriend" material – but he appeared single among our group right now, so he might notice me being moronic more easily.

So I just spent the rest of the night I was at Alice's looking at my fingers as they played with my shirt and glancing every once in a while up at Edward. And every time I looked, he was looking at me. I'd try to pretend that I hadn't just snuck a peek at him and looked around, but sometimes I would catch him smiling again and I think he really knew. That made me angry and self-conscious.

Edward didn't say much either, for I would always be extra keyed in to the conversation whenever I heard his soft, velvety voice. This fact again confused me – why was I so hyper-aware of him!? It was starting to get annoying – I was annoyed more at myself than him, because it was totally my fault. He couldn't help it that he looked they way he did or sounded the way he did. It was totally my body going out of whack. I figured I'd have to work on making myself more normal around him if he was going to be a regular in my group of friends.

When it was time to say good bye, I followed Emmett out to his Jeep. I guess Emmett was too distracted by saying goodbye to Rosalie, for I found myself faced with the challenge of having to get from the ground to up into Emmett's obscenely high-off-the-ground Jeep.

I was preparing to launch myself into the seat, hoping I wouldn't fall and hurt myself as I was often prone to doing since I was so clumsy, but I didn't even have a chance to spring – I got a tingling along my spine and seconds after, two cold hands were wrapped around my waist and a soft, warm breath was fanning across my neck as I was lifted up off the ground and placed gently into the seat.

It figures, I thought to myself as I glanced over and realized it was Edward. Somehow I just couldn't stop my body from being affected by his presence. I just stared at him, my eyes locked with his and it wasn't until he spoke, flashing me that crooked grin of his that I realized I was holding my breath. I sucked in a lungful of air as he said:

"Goodnight, Bells, I guess I'll see you tomorrow…" He was backing up, pulling into the dark shadows as I watched him, my breathing erratic and Emmett started the car, making me jump. Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! I told myself and focused on getting my breathing back to normal.

I slept well that night. I didn't wake up once and I certainly didn't cry myself to sleep. Just before I lost consciousness and fell into sleep, my mind conjured up for me an unfamiliar smell – almost fruity, but not quite, warm and mouth-watering as it fanned across my face. Then everything was dark.

I woke up to the smell, but brushed it aside as I quickly got ready for school and cooked breakfast for both Emmett and me. Charlie was already at work – he was a cop, which was interesting to find out for me, and he always arrived at the station early.

Emmett got us to school in just enough time for me to hit the ground running for math class, and I didn't have any time to say hello to Alice before the teacher began going over homework problems.

Everything seemed to fly by for me as the day went on and lunch was there and gone before I knew it. Edward sat with us today, him next to me and I tried very hard to control myself and was fairly successful. He didn't say much, but he did ask me a few questions about Phoenix and my old school, some things about myself. We didn't get much time to talk, because Rosalie and Emmett were in some heated argument about public displays of affection. Apparently Rose did not find it very appropriate for Emmett to slam her against her locker an lip-lock her in an open-mouthed kiss the very first thing in the morning with everyone in the hall watching them.

Emmett firmly disagreed and felt there was no reason to practice any self control.

"When you love someone, Rose, you should just let nature take its course and follow its direction. It's not my fault that my heart tells me to do these things – but I do know this: if I feel the urge to give you some French kissin' I'm sure as hell gonna do it! Besides, you know you like it anyway!"

That was the gist of it. So talking with Edward in between these outbursts about French kissing and how much tongue was acceptable at school made conversation very difficult.

"Personally," Edward whispered to me as the bell rang and we were returning our trays to the large stack at the front of the cafeteria, "I think it depends on the couple. Some couples just naturally need more tongue and there's nothing you can really do about it, can you? If that's what your craving, I say don't hold back!" I felt myself turn beet red at this but didn't have to reply because Edward was already flinging open the cafeteria doors and motioning for me to walk through.

He walked me to our biology class. This I was dreading. Being in a class with Edward all by myself with no Alice or Rose to help me out – and of course he sat right next to me. I had such a hard time concentrating I barely took any notes. Instead, I just studied Edward's and I learned his handwriting was beautiful, flowing, and that he never missed anything. I could feel his eyes on my every once in a while because again, my body was hyper active to anything that he did and could feel the heat of his gaze – and let me tell you, there was major heat. Edward's eyes seemed to burn me whenever he fixed them on me. I yelled at myself again for reacting so stupidly, but thankfully class was over before I could get too mad at myself.

Edward helped me gather my books – he was such a gentleman…wait, what! Sometimes I wished I could censor my thoughts and not go of on tangents. I hurried off to gym before he could offer to walk me there.

Unfortunately for me, gym was a nightmare. I was always very poorly coordinated. We were doing volleyball and I tried my hardest not to hit anyone in the head. I wished we could do cricket. That was the one sport that I was actually good at and didn't hurt anyone. I would trip a lot, but I could always manage to get things done.

My day was going pretty well until the very end. I hadn't really been thinking about anything in particular as I headed towards Emmett's truck, but then I thought it might be a good idea to run back to my locker and grab a text book I thought I might need for tonight's homework.

As I was heading down a quickly deserted hallway towards my locker, I noticed someone crouched behind a trash can that was directly next to the double doors that let to the men's locker room that was connected to the football field. As I slowly approached, I came to realize that it was Edward.

When I was close enough to touch him, he turned and jumped, seeing me there behind him.

"Sorry," I said quickly, apologizing for scaring him. He nodded quickly then put a finger to his lips, motioning for silence. Then he whispered quickly:

"Shh, now Bella, you came at a good time. I'm getting Emmett back for scaring you the other day – you're in luck because now you can have a hand in the revenge." He looked over his shoulder to give me a quick smile then turned again, eyes trained on the locker room doors.

"Now, I'm going to teach you the art of the perfect Gotcha! Just sit back and watch this and learn. Emmett will never know what hit him until it's too late!" I held my breath. We were standing pretty close together, crouching over and I could see a large blur on the other side of the door get larger as it approached the door.

Before I could count to three in my head, Edward was counting, and as soon as Emmett's large form appeared, coming through the door, he leaped. He got so high I could have sworn he was born half-panther. He was soundless and stealthy before he screamed at the top of his lungs,

"GOTCHA!!" and if it were possible Emmett screamed even louder, his yell echoing around the hallways as he cursed. Edward had landed right next to Edward and Emmett, who had been carrying his gym back and all of his football equipment, had dropped everything as he yelled and had fallen over into the other side of the wall.

"EDWARD!" he yelled, "You jerk!! What the hell is wrong with you!!" He was clutching his chest and Edward rocked on his heels, laughing. I realized that he wasn't the only one – I was laughing too, big, gasping sobs of laughter. I hadn't realized until now that I hadn't laughed in years. I was so used to being serious and grounded, having to take care of myself all the time. I had been so wrapped up in all that that I hadn't really had anything to miss about not having fun or laughing or smiling. Now that I was in Forks, I had smiled, had a good time, and now laughed like I had never laughed before, clutching my sides and rolling on the ground. I realized now, as tears of mirth streamed down my face, that I had missed _so much_!

I think my reaction was what made Edward laugh so hard. He was standing, watching me roll around laughing on the floor, and he was holding onto his side, laughing right there along with me while Emmett glared at both of us.

"Oh you're in big trouble now, missy!" Emmett half-snarled at me and Edward whipped his head up to look at him.

"Come on Emmett, leave Bella out of this – she was an innocent bystander who happened to come in the right place at the wrong time!" Emmett was shaking his head, looking at me.

"No, Edward, it's too late – you got her into this. She's involved now and once you're into Gocha! there is no backing out!" I stopped laughing and smiled at Edward then looked at Emmett.

"Fine, I told him, but I think you're about to be outnumbered, because Edward –" but before I could finish, a voice yelled out,

"Cullen! Swan!" It was Mr. Pinky, our math teacher. I felt myself blush and I backed up next to Edward. He stepped forward, in front of me I think so he could shield me from the reprimanding that was about to come. Emmett squared his shoulders.

"What in the name of Sam Hill is going on here!" he shouted. I gulped.

"Well, you see, sir," Edward explained, "Emmett and I were just goofing around. We're heading out to our cars now and we won't make any more noise. We promise." He flashed that crooked smile that would have made me comply completely with whatever he said, but I don't think that was going to work for Mr. Pinky. After only a couple of days of having his class, I realized that he was one of the strictest teachers around and had no favorites among the students. If you did poorly in his class, so what, work harder. If you did well, so what, do better.

"Mr. Cullen, excuse will get you no where in this world. I don't give a flying fadoodle if you're a straight A student or if you're the school's biggest teacher's pet! You, Mr. Swan, and Miss Swan – yes I see you back there Bella, don't think you can hide from me, I have eyes like a hawk! – you three will all meet me in room 3 for detention tomorrow, 7 o'clock sharp!" Emmett grumbled loudly.

"Sir," Edward began, "that's really rather unfair. You see, Bella wasn't really a part of all this –"

"Excuses! Mr. Cullen I thought I told you that excuses mean nothing! You will all be here, at 7!"

"But that's so early!" Emmett protested, but immediately looked down as Mr. Pinky shot him the meanest look I had ever seen.

"7 o'clock, Mr. Swan, and no buts." I snorted – I couldn't help it. Whenever I heard that expression I couldn't help but think of it as "butts." Edward shot me a grin, but Mr. Pinky just turned his angry eyes on me.

"Something funny to you, Miss Swan?" he questioned sharply. I gulped again and looked down at my feet, my face flushing again.

"No, sir."

"Good, now remember, 7 o'clock and don't any of you _dare_ being late!" With that, he backed out of the corridor and left us standing there, embarrassed and dejected – or at least I was.

Emmett was the first to move, he stepped over and smacked Edward's arm.

"You jerk!" Emmett whisper-shouted so as not to bring back the wrath of Mr. Pinky. "Look what you did! Now I have to get up early! Before school! And come to _detention!_ You got me into detention! Moron!" Edward smacked his arm back.

"Well, if you didn't always yell so loudly it wouldn't be such a problem, would it!? You're such a baby sometimes!" He turned to me then and put an arm on my shoulder. Tingles! Ahh!

"I'm sorry, though, Bells, for getting you into detention. And this is only your second day! If I get you into any trouble with Charlie, please let me no so I can come and explain it to him. I couldn't stand it if I gave you any more extra trouble. I already feel bad enough for getting you detention!" He ran a hand through his auburn hair, frustrated, and I could see the sadness in his eyes. I put my hand on his over my shoulder – much stronger jolts of electricity flying through me, but I ignored that for now.

"its okay, Edward. Don't beat yourself up about this. It was partially my fault; I shouldn't have laughed so hard. Anyways, I don't mind getting detention. It's actually worth it for all this fun! I can't remember the last time I laughed so hard. I think I'm really going to like playing Gotcha! with you guys! And detention can't be that bad if it's with you!" I smiled and blushed, looking down as I said this last part. I just couldn't stop my mouth. I peeked up, though, to gauge Edward's reaction.

He gave me a small smile.

"Well, thanks for saying that and the feeling's mutual. And I agree, Gotcha!'s going to be so much more fun with you playing! But I am terribly sorry though. But I'm also glad you had fun!" We both looked at each other, smiling and it was Emmett who broke us out of our little conversation. I was surprised to find that I was slightly annoyed by his interrupting us.

"Come on, Bella, let's go home," he grumbled and I sighed. Edward pulled his hand away and I went to follow Emmett. Edward stayed by my side as we walked out, only breaking away from us when he needed to head off to his car. Emmett roughly pulled me up and into my seat and slammed himself down in his.

Needless to say, the ride home was silent, but I didn't mind. I was too busy thinking about a certain someone and for once I just let my mind wander, not reprimanding myself or questioning why. I guess I'd just have to think of Edward as a special friend and let it go. Not everything can be so easily labeled and explained.

**So, chapter four, what did ya think! Will relationships form? Will Bella finally realize what she's feeling about Edward? Important questions! Let me know if you have any ideas or want to give feedback or have a say in what might happen!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well, I've never been in detention, but I've seen it on t.v. so here's my best interpretation of it. I hope you enjoy!**

Detention. I've got three words for it. What. A. Drag. That is, it generally is a drag, except when you get to spend it with a certain someone – that being Edward Cullen.

When Emmett and I arrived at Forks High, Edward was already there, leaning against his car waiting for us. Emmett was still grumbling and wouldn't speak to me or Edward. He led the way as we headed toward the front doors where Mr. Pinky was waiting to swoop down and get us.

"Good morning, Bells." Edward greeted me as we walked. His hair was just as ruffled as it always was and he seemed too perky for it to be 7 in the morning.

"Sleepy?" he questioned and I simply nodded. I wasn't happy about having to break from my routine to get ready. Although I had slept fairly well – my hair was a mess and I couldn't possibly tame it, so I had pulled it into a ponytail.

"So," Mr. Pinky greeted us as we approached. "Mr. Cullen, Swans One and Two, follow me." He led us into school and as we walked, he explained what was to happen.

"Now, the three of you will sit at separate desks in my room, while I go down to the teacher's lounge and make copies for today's class. And –" he whirled around to face us as he lowered his voice into a growl, "don't think that means I can't hear you. I have ears like a bat and I _will_ catch you if you do anything besides sitting and remaining silent and still in your seats." Then he whipped back around and opened his door.

All three of us entered and each took a seat in desks – Edward and I sat next to each other, but Emmett, in protest of his even being there due to Edward's skilled execution of the Gotcha!, sat far away from us on the other side of the room and put his head on his arms on the desk.

Mr. Pinky gave us one last command to be silent and still then left us in the room, locking the door behind him. This surprised me, like why he would even consider us trying to run away from detention? I huffed and stared ahead of me – but that was too boring.

I looked over at Edward and saw that he was twiddling his thumbs. That made me laugh. He looked at me with a questioning look. I decided to risk breaking Mr. Pinky's rules and throw caution to the wind by speaking.

"Sorry, it's just that I found it funny that you're twiddling your thumbs while you wait. It's so…old fashioned." I giggled a little. Wait, what? Since when did I ever giggle? Certainly not in Phoenix.

"Oh, so you think my methods are old fashioned do you?" He raised his eyebrow. I simply nodded, smiling. "Well then, O Fashionable One, please spare me a seed of your wisdom and enlighten me on a more "fashionable" way of passing the time?"

"Well…" I thought, then grinned, "I know just the thing. Have you ever played Truth?" Edward frowned and shook his head.

"How do you play?"

"Well, basically it's simple. Truth is a game with only one rule." I stopped and looked pointedly at him.

"Sooo….what's the one rule?" he asked when he got the hint. I smiled again – he smiled back and I was pleased for some odd reason that he was enjoying playing along.

"The one rule is: tell the truth."

"Tell the truth," he repeated, enunciating each word like he was waiting for the punch line.

"Yeah, tell the truth, and besides that, there are no other rules."

"Well," he said, slapping his hands together, looking like he was preparing to play a rough game of football, "Let's do it…um…what exactly is it that we _do_, though?"

"Basically," I told him, "one person asks the other person a question. Then that person has to answer the question, _truthfully_, and afterwards, that person must ask the other person a question, and so on and so on…until…" I paused dramatically.

"Until…" he prompted.

"Until someone decides to pass a question. If you pass a question, that means that you are giving the other person a chance to win the game – so then that means the person who passes has to ask the other person another question, and if he or she answers, _truthfully_, then the game is over."

"Okay, so there really are rules, just guideline rules," Edward replied then smiled. "Right, so let's do it. Ask me a question." He seemed eager. I took that as a good sign. I chose Truth because I thought this was the most inconspicuous way of getting to know him without seeming like I was trying to hard or revealing how moronic I acted around him.

"Cool, so, um…what's your favorite color?" I asked him. Edward gave me an "Oh pu-leez" look.

"You don't have to baby me, you know. I can handle a more deep and delving question. I'm a big boy. I play Gotcha! Nerves of steel, remember?"

"I know, I know," I said, "It's just that I thought it would be the best tactic. You can up the stakes when it's your turn. Now, truthfully, what's your favorite color?" I asked this and leaned forward, dramatically, pretending like I was some avid reporter who just had to know the answer like it was the key to life. Edward smiled and answered:

"Well, _truthfully_, my favorite color is blue."

I couldn't stop myself, "Really? Why?" but Edward shook his head, wagging a finger at me and smirking.

"Sorry, but the rules are one question per turn!"

I frowned at him as he taunted me.

"Fine," I said, "What's your question?"

"My question is…what's _your_ favorite color?" I pulled a face of mock surprise.

"Well, I though you were going to ask me a "deep and delving" question. Really you're just being a copycat." Edward acted as though he were offended, putting a hand to his chest.

"Me? A copy cat? I was merely following the lead of a very skilled Truth veteran. Besides, you asked that question as though it were important. Now, answer pleas, and remember: truth!"

"Fine, my favorite color is green." Edward nodded thoughtfully.

"Green, interesting."

"Yes, now, why is blue your favorite color?" I questioned.

"Honestly, it's only been my favorite color since I saw that blue blouse you were wearing the day I first met you at my house. You make blue look fantastic – ask anybody and I'm sure they'd say the same. That color really makes a wonderful contrast with your skin." I blushed furiously as he uttered each compliment. I didn't think he'd ever say something about me like that. My skin was rather pale, a surprise since I used to live in Phoenix where everyone else is tan.

"Um..wow..uh, thanks I guess," I muttered stupidly. He merely grinned.

"Now, why is green _your_ favorite color?"

"Because…well…I guess because…" for some reason I almost didn't want to tell him, but then I had to answer, because the game just got started, "Because it's the color of your eyes. You make _green_ look fantastic." I added, giving him a shy smile and blushing again.

"Well thank you," he said playfully and a bit egotistically. Though I knew he was kidding, I smacked him playfully on the arm.

"Hey!" he shouted – then smacked a hand over his mouth. I knew what was coming. We could all hear Mr. Pinky as he barreled down the hall.

Edward smacked his head down on the desk and feigned innocence, while my eyes flew up to the ceiling and _I_ twiddled my thumbs. Emmett just looked over at us and rolled his eyes before putting his head back down.

The door burst open and Mr. Pinky stumbled in, huffing and wheezing. Really, it was probably a bad thing for him to be running when he looked so out of shape.

"What…is…going…on…here?" he questioned us between deep gulps of air. "Cullen!" he shouted and Edward's head whipped up.

"Yes sir?

"What's been going on? I heard a ruckus!!" Edward gave me a wink then looked confusedly at me and then at Mr. Pinky.

"Ruckus?" he asked, "What ruckus? We were just sitting here. Doing nothing. Nothing at all.

"Don't you toy with me boy!" Mr. Pinky shouted.

"Um, Mr. Pinky, sir?" I interrupted, raising my hand as though I were in class, shooting Edward a return wink when he looked at me and he grinned.

"What is it, Swan!" Pinky shouted.

"Um, I can explain the ruckus…"

"Well…?" Mr. Pinky tapped his foot impatiently.

"It was just that…I'm PMSing! And well, I needed to go to the bathroom, but Edward, here, thought I should just hold it – he's such a boy" I threw in and I saw Edward rolled his eyes, but smiling widely at this turn of events. "I told him that I couldn't and but he kept insisting that I stay put exactly like you told us to do, to keep to your rules! So I yelled." I finished my story and Mr. Pinky just looked at me.

"Can I pleas go to the bathroom?" I asked him after a long pause, "Or would you prefer I just bleed all over this chair here? Or get toxic-shock syndrome because you didn't let me change my tampon in time!" This last part seemed to scare Mr. Pinky into action. Thank goodness girl things were something he didn't want to deal with.

"Fine! Fine!" he shouted, "Go to the bathroom. I will wait here until you come back and are seated and then return to the Teacher lounge, but you had better hurry!" I nodded vehemently and got up from my desk, my chair squeaking on the floor and I rushed out of the room like I needed to pee more than anything in the world.

So I wandered the halls until I felt like I'd stayed away a sufficient amount of time, then reentered the classroom. Mr. Pinky was still tapping his foot. Edward grinned again when he saw me enter and I ducked my head, blushed, and sat down in my seat.

"Well then, Miss Swan, you've had your bathroom break. Now, if I hear any more ruckus for the duration of the hour, all of you will be given another detention for after school!" and he stalked out of the room.

Edward turned to me, still grinning.

"Wow," he told me, "that was some fast thinking there, Miss Swan. Really, you impressed me. What a story!" I blushed again.

"Thanks. Well, I guess I'm just used to taking care of myself and avoiding trouble." Edward gave me a questioning look, but I brushed it off.

"Now," I said, "where were we?"

**Well, what new questions will be asked? What will truth reveal about these two and will it shed light on their feelings? We can only hope! Review! I value your opinions and critiques!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh boy, chapter six! I hope you enjoy!**

Once the game was going, detention flew by – and it didn't stop

Once the game was going, detention flew by – and it didn't stop. Edward seemed to have latched onto the competition and wasn't about to drop it.

I learned so much my head was bursting with all things Edward, and I found that I liked it. I liked knowing more about him. I think in a way, it gave me more justification for obsessing over him and reacting to him the way I did, because, truly, Edward was amazing.

I learned that he and Alice were extremely close, that the rarely fought. I learned that Edward enjoyed school and learning and that he wanted to become a doctor, just like his dad. He loved pizza – pepperoni – and he hated cauliflower (I did too). He was a very strong athlete and loved playing football, soccer, anything that would get him outside. He loved nature and being in it – hiking, swimming, anything that had to do with outside. He was also a musician – he wrote his own songs and sang them for his family (piano and guitar – which impressed me very much).

I was beginning to think there was nothing this boy couldn't do and that I was right to idolize him the way I did. Really, I found him fascinating like nothing else in my life. He drew me to him and I couldn't get enough.

Edward learned lots about me, too. He learned of my cooking skills and how I loved to make my own recipes – especially desserts – and that I was afraid of heights and wolves. He learned that I was so clumsy I could barely walk, but that I could handle playing cricket and no other sports. He learned about my love for reading – and shared it – and that I loved taking long walks. He learned that I missed the warmth of Phoenix and my mom.

When we got the sore subject of my mom, Edward knew there was something going on. He as well as Alice, Rose, and Jasper had only gotten slight hints from Emmett as to the reason why I was moving to Forks, but he wanted to know more.

He was gentle about it, he asked me why I missed my mom – because, despite particularly sore reasons, she was still my mother, she birthed me, and I had spent all of my life up to this point with her.

He asked me what those particularly sore reasons were and I reluctantly told him about my neglect and how I had to take care of myself practically my whole life. And that she had so many one-night-stands and I would constantly be thrown in that mess, being hit on my guys twice my age and being harassed.

This particular fact made Edward extremely angry, and I didn't know why. I mean, I didn't particularly enjoy it, but I thought that those kinds of things happened all the time and I tried not to let it bother me.

On the subject of men and relationships (or my mom's lack there of), I decided to satiate my curiosity as to Edward's love life, whether he had a girlfriend or not. I knew that this could potentially crush me, but I decided to risk it. I wanted to know.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" I asked him, when it was my turn. He looked at me for a second, then replied,

"No, I don't, well not really." I frowned.

"Would you care to expand on that? Answer the question fully?"

"Oh come on, Bells, you know the rules. One question per turn," he teased. I looked at him thoughtfully a moment.

"What –" I held up a finger for him to wait a second. Then I spoke slowly, trying to get a grasp on what I was trying to do.

"How about…we make an addition of sorts…to the rules?" I asked. He looked at me with raised eyebrows.

"What kind of addition would that be?" he asked.

"Let's say you ask a question, like 'Do you have a girlfriend' for example." He gave me a small smile and one of those, 'okay, common,' "And," I continued, "the person's answer is not exactly…sufficient. I propose that the person who asks the question be allowed one follow up question, in order to clarify things and get everything out there instead of having to wait their turn for their follow up question, in case the subject gets switched between then." I finished and looked at Edward, hoping he would comply.

"Alright," he said slowly, "I accept your proposal. Consider the game amended." He flashed a crooked grin before he continued.

"Well, _expanding_ on your question as to my relationship status, I'd have to say that I've been dating a girl on and off. Right now we're off, due to one reason or another, but I have no idea as to if we'll get back together or not, or when that will be. It's kinda complicated," he told me, running a hand through his bronze, tangled hair.

"What's her name," I almost whispered. My heart sank at hearing this, but there was a glimmer of hope in the clouds. He said their relationship was off…maybe then…Then what? I asked myself. What did I care whether he was dating anyone? It's not like it had anything to do with me, right? Right?!

"Ah, ah, ah!" He wagged a finger at me. "You said _one_ follow up question. Now it's my turn, unless you want to break the rules and risk losing the game!"

"Uh! Fine, sorry. What is your question?" I huffed.

"The same. Are you dating anyone from Phoenix? Dating at all?" He seemed oddly eager to hear the answer to this question. His eyes burned in to mine and he seemed…what, anxious?

"No," I told him. The truth, really I had never dated anyone, nor had anyone shown a preference to me. I wasn't really familiar with that concept at all – of being wanted or desired by anyone. Life was pretty lonely for me, but I was used to it. I guess I always will be. "I have never dated anyone, I'm not dating right now. Never." What was that look he gave me? Did he seem…relieved? Surprised? I couldn't decipher it.

"Oh, well…that's surprising."

"Why is that surprising?" I asked. Oops, that wasn't supposed to be my question. I was going to ask him the name of his mystery, on-again, off-again girlfriend.

"Well," he said, shrugging his shoulders, "I guess I just assumed that you'd be dating someone. I guess I can't picture you not having a boyfriend. You're a fascinating person." He stated it so matter-of-factly that I almost didn't catch the compliment.

"You…think…I'm fascinating?" I couldn't fathom the concept. Me? Fascinating? How, why, what!! And what did it mean to me that it was _he_ who thought that? It made my stomach flutter again and my face heat up. Ah, I didn't even understand my own body functions!

"Yes. Is that surprising to you?" Now he was the surprised one.

"Yes, actually."

"Oh, well…you are. At least, I think so. I can't seem to figure you out, I can't stop asking questions!" I blushed further.

"Okay, okay, enough about me. It's your turn to ask a question." And off we'd go again. More and more questions piling up. The day flew by. Although we only had one class together, he'd meet me in between each of mine, and we'd pick up the game where we left off. Then at lunch, we had a very exclusive conversation between the two of us. I was so flooded with Edward that day that Emmett had to pull as apart at the end when it was time to go home.

I thought about Edward all that night. And, it turned out to be the first night that I dreamed about him.

_We were walking in a forest. It was not too dark that I couldn't see his features. He was smiling down at me, not even looking where he was going and I was doing the same. I felt…immense satisfaction, happiness, joy just because of the fact that he was looking at me that way. I was so wrapped up in his stare that I hadn't even noticed when we stopped walking and he was leaning down to me, so close I could feel his sweet breath on my face. I remember being confused by this, not sure what was happening or what to do, but I remember feeling completely fine with it, just waiting for whatever happened because I was with Edward and I trusted him._

It all disappeared, though, as my alarm clock went off – a persisting blaring beep jarring my head and causing me to groan in frustration. I wanted to know what would happen next –

But it was time for school and I had no choice in the matter. Emmett had already threatened to come and drag me out of bed if I ever chose to indulge in sleeping in. I opted to never have that happen. Besides, I was the one who usually cooked breakfast for the two of us, so I got up early anyway.

When we arrived at school, Alice was waiting for me. She was at my side even before I managed to jump out of my seat in Emmett's jeep.

"Bella! I have _got_ to talk to you and it can't wait!" she gushed, her face beaming with happiness. I wondered if she and Jasper had gone out on a particularly special date.

"Okay, Alice, what's up?" She quickly linked arms with me and we began walking to building 4 for Spanish class.

"Well, actually it's about Edward." I frowned. Then wondered where Edward was. I half-expected him to be waiting for me so we could continue Truth, but he was nowhere to be seen.

"Um…okay, what about Edward?"

"Last night, Edward couldn't stop talking about you! He just kept going on and on about how you and he had started playing this "truth" game and how he was so happy he was getting to know you so well! Really, mom had to shove food into his mouth to get him to eat or he would have just gone on talking about you all through dinner. You really have him mesmerized." She looked at me with a satisfied grin on her face and I wondered why.

"Really?" I felt my stomach flip and flutter with this news. Why was he so interested anyway? I wasn't really that interesting. He was the interesting one.

"Yes, and I think this is just great. I'm so happy that you guys are getting to know each other so well. He has really been lonely for quite a while. It's nice to see him so interested in someone and especially when that someone is you! My friend! You know, now that he's talked so much about you, mom and dad want to meet you too." She was still beaming, practically glowing with happiness. You would have thought she had just one a million-dollar shopping spree or something.

"Um, Alice, it doesn't seem like he should be that lonely. He has his "sort of" girlfriend. He can go back to her any time if he's lonely. And what do you mean your parents want to meet me!?" I was anxious just thinking about that. I'd never gone over to meet someone else's parents before. I'd never been close enough to anyone for that to happen. I was terrified by the idea. What if they saw in me what my mom saw in me? What if I really was that way and people just didn't realize it?!

"Bella, please, that Tanya girl of his is nothing. The just casually see each other, but they haven't been together in months. Really, I don't think Edward's even interested in her anymore, even if she is. He's really the one who keeps breaking things off." I frowned at this. Tanya. So that was her name. I didn't know who she was, but she must go to this school. I think I'd actually heard that name floating around. And it was Edward who broke things off with her? I smiled a little in satisfaction thinking that. Alice looked at me and smiled to.

"Well anyways, of course my parents want to meet you. They wanted to meet you anyway because you're friends with me. They like to know who my friends are and who their son is interested in…"

"Wait, what do you mean, interested in –"

"So, I was going to invite you over tonight for dinner. You can meet my parents and we can have some quality girl time. I've invited Rose too. Oh, and don't worry about Edward. I've gotten rid of him already. He, Jasper, and Emmett are having a guy's night out, then they're going to hang at your house. This is going to be so fun!" She squealed with delight.

By this time we were already in Spanish class. I wanted to talk more – especially about clarifying what Alice meant when she said Edward was "interested" in me. Like, what did that even mean? Plus, she didn't give me time to wiggle my way out of having to meet her parents tonight.

I huffed in frustration and set my chin on my arms that were crossed across my desk and hoped this day wouldn't be over so quickly so that I'd have more time to get out of this social engagement somehow.

**So, will Bella get out of it? Not a chance! Carlisle and Esme will enter this story, but what will they think of this leading lady? Review and then find out!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**I am not Stephenie Meyer, her characters, not mine! Cheers and enjoy chap. 7!**

Apparently my resistance was futile. No matter what I did, throughout the day, I couldn't wriggle free of Alice's tight planning. It didn't help that she knew my schedule and other social engagements so I couldn't make up some random appointment or project I needed to do more work on. Alice wouldn't take no for an answer – apparently it wasn't even part of her vocabulary.

Edward didn't help much, either. Whenever I turned to him, pleading for his help in getting me out of this, he'd only smile that crooked grin of his and shake his head.

"I _want_ you to meet my parents, Bella. Plus, I know from experience that they're not so bad. Really, they're going to _love_ you. Don't worry about it, please?" Aww! When he said please like that, leaning down in my face, his breath fanning across my cheeks and throat I couldn't do anything but just give into the sensation. He had me in the palm of his hand and I didn't even care! I couldn't help the way my body reacted.

"Fine," I finally, but interestingly enough, not reluctantly due to Edward's expert persuasion skills. No wonder teachers liked him so much, they just couldn't help it!

"Good," he said, smilingly and I wondered why it mattered so much to him anyway.

So after school, I found myself being dragged home by Alice while Emmett and they guys went out to buy food and other necessities for their own night out (because none of them could cook anyway, nor did they want to – seriously, if it were up to them, all guys would just live on pizza! – sorry for the ranting). Alice insisted on getting me dressed and putting on make up, which I hated and never wore.

"Seriously, Bella, trust me. I can make you look dazzling and it will only enhance your natural beauty."

"Yeah right," I told her, "what natural beauty?" She gave me one of those "please, have you ever looked at yourself?" looks and went on arguing her point.

"Besides," she soothed, "don't you want to look extra nice for when you meet my parents!? I'm sure that planning a good outfit and some good foundation will only make you feel better about all this, less anxious and insecure. You'll _know_ you look beautiful after I'm done with you." She stated this so blatantly, like it was fact. And then I knew she was right. Alice was fashion queen after all.

So I let her dress me – with nice clothes that she had brought herself since she seemed to know intuitively that I did not own a single dress or skirt.

"Trust me, though, Bella," she insisted after I protested that her parents would probably-most certainly-definitely recognize their own daughters clothing on someone else. "I bought this the other day when I was shopping especially for you! I saw it and I knew it was meant for you to wear! I just didn't know what great timing that was! It's like I had a premonition that this dress would come in handy!" I rolled my eyes and sighed.

It was a beautiful dress – thought I didn't believe her so completely that it was "meant for me" since I definitely was not built to wear fine clothing. I was such a skinny, puny girl – I didn't fill clothes out well. It was blue, though, and that suited my skin tone (and Edward had even told me he liked blue and thought it looked good on my, so I had an outside opinion. Then I wondered if Alice had known this when she bought the dress and wondered why she would care to do that, really what did it matter?). It had subtle, yet elegant deeper blue embroidery along the boat neck collar and on the hem and sleeves, which went down to my elbows and became scrunchy, so they clung to my arms. The dress itself went down to just above my knees and the waist tapered to a point. It really was a beautiful.

Once Alice was done with my makeover, after she had freaked me out in multiple ways as she messed around with my eyelashes applying mascara and other things, we were finally heading over to her house. Alice gushed and bubbled excitedly the whole way, completely confident in her parent's liking me and happy for the girls night that would follow after.

Standing on the front porch of the Cullen mansion, I did not feel as confident. I held my breath as Alice led me through the door and I was quickly placed in front of Alice's eagerly awaiting parents.

"Mom, dad, this is _Bella_, you know, my new friend and Edward's obsession?" I blushed deep scarlet at that last part. What did she mean _obsession_? Esme, Alice's mom, beamed at me and stepped forward, pulling me into a hug.

"We're so glad to finally meet you!" she gushed. In a way she kinda sounded like Alice. I guess now I know where Alice got all her enthusiasm from. She pulled back and held me at arms length.

"I am so looking forward to getting to know you Bella, although Edward has told us quite a bit already." She smiled again and I blushed – again.

"Um, yeah, me too," I agreed, then flicked my eyes up towards Carlisle, who held out his hand. I shook it and he smiled too.

"Very pleased to meet you, Bella. Call me Carlisle. And please, if there's anything you need, just let us know." His voice was very calm, and echoed that same velvety sound that Edward's voice had. I knew now where he got that from.

Dinner was ready to be served so we got right into it. And then, as the food was being passed and conversations were brought up, I finally felt myself relax and enjoy getting to know Esme and Carlisle. Really, I found that they were the easiest people to talk to and by the end of dinner, I felt as though they were old acquaintances.

But at the same time, I felt an odd pang in my chest as I looked at them, talked to them, watched them look lovingly at Alice. I'd never felt that kind of love or attention before – or at least, not since I met Charlie, and even then, it wasn't the same. I still felt akward with him. But now, watching this…well, _normal_ family flow before me, I felt sadness – that I would never know that kind of relationship, and jealousy – that Alice and Edward had this and I never would. Why did they end up with such a wonderful family and I got stuck with a dysfunctional one? Why did I have to be dealt the bad hand?

But these things were low and simmering in my mind and I didn't pay attention to them. Rosalie had arrived shortly after us and had fit in just as easily as I had.

Afterward, all three of us headed up to Alice's room to chat and gossip. Alice talked constantly about how amazing Jasper was and how their last date had gone and Rosalie vented about Emmett's last idiotic display of masculinity. Sometimes I wondered why she stayed with him if he annoyed her so – but then when I heard her talk about how sweet he was to her and how she loved his childish behavior and was endeared by it, I realized just how much he meant to her.

I was glad that each of them had solid relationships. It was nice to know that things like that did exist and work in society nowadays. Not everything was broken or misused. I sighed, though, wondering about how out of the loop I felt. Things felt weird for me not to be able to talk as they did about boys and their faults and talents. Oh well, to each his own…

Time passed quickly and before I knew it, Alice was driving me home. We arrived just in time to see Jasper leave – which disappointed Alice, and Edward came out, flashing me a smile and a quick goodnight before he got into Alice's car. I watched them drive off and followed Emmett into the house.

I got ready for bed quickly and said goodnight to Charlie, giving him an extra hug and kiss – seeing Alice's family made me feel a little more sentimental about my own.

Falling asleep quickly, I drifted in and out of dreams, Edward flashing in and out along with them. Before I knew it, my alarm was buzzing and I was dragging myself out of bed.

School was a drag. Edward greeted me before the first bell, but we didn't have a good chance to talk because I had to rush quickly to my first class. Lunch brought on more annoyance, as I had to skip due to the fact that my math teacher wanted to talk to me about a certain problem I was having trouble with.

By the time the last class rolled by I was uptight and slightly annoyed. It didn't help that Alice came bounding over and asked me if I wanted to come over to study.

"Look, Alice," I sighed, "it's been a long day. I think I just want to go home and lie face down on my bed and not do anything."

"What a shame. I was hopping you would come over, then maybe we could pick up where we left off," a velvety voice behind me sighed and I spun around. Only the sight of Edward and hearing his confession to wanting to talk made me quickly rethink my decision.

"Come on, Bella," Alice cajoled. "You know you want to come!" I quickly glanced at Edward, then nodded my head.

"Fine. I'll come. But we will do some homework. I have quite a bit I have to get through!"

"Of course, of course!" Alice promised as she half-dragged me to her car, Edward following behind us.

**Well, what do ya think? Don't worry, some serious sparks are about to fly, things will go from calm to torpid in no time! Review please!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Whew...things are getting interesting. I hope you like this chapter, I just beasted it out right now and I am right on my way to the pinnacle of my story. Cheers!**

I should have known that I wouldn't get any homework done once I agreed to hang out at Alice's after school.

The minute we were even inside the house, Alice immediately dragged me to the kitchen and began pulling out snacks and drinks and started talking about how those "cold-hearted gossips" Lauren and Jessica were really getting on her nerves. I could only follow her lead and join in the discussion while I listened to Edward as he tramped his way upstairs to, I assumed, his room.

I had hoped that at some point I would be able to sneak away from Alice and follow him so we could talk, and thankfully I found the perfect opportunity.

Midway through Alice's rant, her phone buzzed and we both knew it was Jasper. I nodded to her when she gave me a look, asking permission to talk to her boyfriend. I knew it would be a long conversation…they always were.

As soon as her bubbly voice filled the kitchen and she began waving her arms animatedly, completely forgetting I was around, I edged my way out of the kitchen and up the stairs.

I had no idea where Edward's room was but I had thought it should be easy to find. That is, I did before reached the top of the stairs and I saw just how many doors there were along the hallway.

I figured I'd just try every one – which would be tedious – but I was saved the necessity when I heard the drifting sound of music through the hall. It sounded like The Shins. I followed it to its origin – the door at the end of the hall and I quietly turned the knob.

The music got louder once I opened the door, and I made a quick sweep of the room. It was pretty bare, actually. The only things in it were a dresser that had a couple of pictures taped to it, a stereo system where the music was coming from, a large shelf unit full of CDs and a bed. On the bed, sprawled on his back, was Edward, who was nodding his head to the music and looking at the ceiling.

I watched him for a while, then knocked lightly on the partially opened door and his head snapped up. I gave him a weak smile and he grinned at me, sitting up.

"Come in, Bella. I was wondering about how I was going to go about getting you away from Alice. It's not fair of her to hog you all the time, she needs to share." He gave me a crooked grin and I blushed. He patted the bed beside him and I came to sit next to him.

"So, where were we exactly? With the game, I mean?" he asked. I thought for a moment.

"Well, I think I was the last person to ask a question. I had asked you if you'd ever performed one of your songs in public."

"Oh yes," he agreed, nodding. Then he put his head down in thought. After a moment, he looked up at me.

"So, my question would have to be, if you could choose your perfect day, what would it be?" I laughed.

"What?" he asked, indignant, and I held up a finger for him to wait. Once I'd swallowed my laughs, I told him.

"That sounds so cheese, like something they'd ask you if you were one of those "Miss United States" girls. I never would have expected you to ask something like that." I smiled. Edward grinned and ducked his head.

"Yeah, well, it seemed like a good question to me. Oh well. Just answer."

"Okay…well, I guess my perfect day would be waking up to the sun shining through my window, then going out for an early walk, perhaps in the woods, then just sitting somewhere, peaceful, and either reading or just listening to things around me. Then I guess I'd have lunch at home, with a meal that I'd invented, and then I'd hang out with some of my friends, have dinner with them, and go to bed content." Edward watched me as I answered, and I tried to control my emotions. Thinking about that day made me smile.

"And," I added, "I guess I'd have you with me. You know, you always make me feel safe around here. And content. I guess I'd like to spend part of the day talking to you. I like it when we talk. It's…" I struggled to find the right words. Edward watched me intently, eyes fixed on my face. "It's…different then when I talk with Alice, or Emmett, or…well, anybody. I think I'm closer to you than any of them. I think your smart, and sweet, and…beautiful."

I couldn't stop the words as they flew out of my mouth. I hadn't meant to say all that stuff, especially – gulp – beautiful. That stuff was strictly for my mind only. Now I was embarrassed. I blushed.

"Okay," I said quickly, trying to cover things up and keep Edward distracted from that last part. "My turn, um, if you could do anything right now, what would it be, anything at all?" I focused on my shoes, hoping he'd answer quickly and we'd just move on.

"Pass."

What? What did he say?

"Um…what?" I asked, confused, pulling my head up to look at him. His gaze was intense, his green eyes dart, speculative. I couldn't understand that look. It made me nervous, like his words.

"I said 'pass.'" I heard the words tumble out of his beautiful mouth, but I couldn't comprehend. Why was he passing? That would mean the game would be over, after I answered his question. Did he want it to be over?! Why?! Was it because of what I said?!

Now I was panicking, wishing I had never uttered those words to him. Why, oh why, did I have to let my mouth run! Why did I let my body control me? I knew I felt different around Edward, different than I'd ever felt, with fluttering in my stomach and tingles up my spine every time I saw him or talked to him, but I didn't think that would ever affect our relationship with each other. I always counted on him being there, right along with me.

"Why!" I almost cried. Edward was still looking at me funny.

"I don't know, I just pass. I can't answer that question." He said it simple. It sounded simple, and yet it wasn't.

"Um…I…uh…" I wasn't prepared for this. I never expected it to happen. I never saw it happening. I'd always just assumed we'd be asking each other questions, that we'd never run out of stuff to ask about. And here we were and there was the pass.

"Well, I guess you have to…ask…me a question for me to win. I have to answer truthfully. So…" I didn't want this to be happening, but it was. "So what's your question," I asked him, looking back at my feet.

"I'm gonna have to rain check that one." My head whipped up.

"What?"

"I think I'm going to have to think about this one. It is, after all, the final question. Isn't it?" He gave me a small smile. I felt my self nod, but I still wasn't under control. I felt like I was floating.

"Right," I heard myself say, "sure. Whenever you think of it."

"I need it to be a good one. I'll let you know as soon as I know." I nodded again and then I was standing. It felt like it was time for me to go. I needed to get out of there to think.

Edward watched me leave his room.

"I'll see you…tomorrow…at school," I told him, as I closed the door.

I walked like a zombie down the hall. Alice was still talking on the phone. I let myself out. It was mechanical. I was walking home. Thankfully it was only a few blocks, but the fresh air gave my brain the oxygen it needed.

I was worried. Terribly worried about what this meant. About what Edward had planned for this. Obviously he had a plan. He wouldn't have asked for more time to think of a question if he didn't. My head was spinning and I felt myself think back to those days that went by. Him asking me questions, eating them up, me doing the same. It was all we had been doing, talking to each other. Truth. Truth. Truth. Now there was only confusion. The truth wasn't apparent. It was there, but I couldn't see it, couldn't comprehend it. Perhaps Edward knew what the truth was…

I decided to go to sleep early. The sun was still out, but I couldn't do anything. I was wasted. Emmett and Charlie were watching a football game on T.V. when I came through the door. Charlie must have seen the look on my face for he immediately asked:

"Are you okay, Bella?" He looked concerned. A part of me was glad that he actually noticed I was upset. But I desired more to be alone than to talk about what was wrong. I didn't even understand wholly myself what was wrong.

"I'm fine," I heard myself say, "Everything's okay. I think I'm just not feeling well. I think I'll go to bed."

"Okay." Charlie must not have wanted to bother me, for he accepted this and turned back to the T.V. Emmett was looking at me, but I ignored this and walked slowly up the stairs.

I collapsed on my bed, still clothed, and reached out for my iPod on my desk next to my bed. I turned it to The Filthy Youth, keeping the volume way up, drowning out all thought.

I let myself lay like that, the pounding music in my ears, my eyes searching across the ceiling, searching and searching, searching the backs of my lids as I closed my eyes, searching through my dreams as Edward smiled at me again and again, searching as I asked him, over and over: why? Why? Searching as he disappeared. Still searching for that Truth as I lost consciousness and my body went numb with ache and sleep.

**Uh oh! What'd ya think? Let me know. Don't worry, but things have to get darker before they can get light again. Bella's troubles are just starting, but I promise I won't put her through too much trauma. She's already had enough! Review please!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Whew. I've been typing for so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter. It took so much to write it. It is such a struggle seeing Edward and Bella go through pain! But please hang on. Only one chapter more and things will brighten! I've got both here so that things can end on a better note. I hate cliffhangers so I'm not going to make you go through that!**

I couldn't take school. But I was there. I was there and I was dreading every moment that Edward would be there, looking at me – and I dreaded the moment he would chose to ask the final question.

I didn't want things to be over. It wasn't fair. But somehow things would come to an end. I made it through to lunch, but I dreaded that too, because I knew that Edward would be there, eating next to me and I didn't think I could handle being so close to him.

But when I arrived, I wasn't there. Alice did not mention Edward at all so I assumed he had something to take care of and I breathed a sigh of relief.

That relief did not last long. I was walking to my next class, after lunch, cutting between buildings, taking a back way so as to get there early. That's when I saw them.

Edward and Tanya. Sitting together on a bench. They were talking. Edward's back was to me, and Tanya was nodding, here eyes bright. I didn't know what they were saying, but I had a good idea. I feared that what I said to Edward had freaked him out, that he somehow figured how I'd felt when he was near and he didn't feel the same way. Now he was getting back with Tanya to give me a "subtle" hint.

I could have cried. I felt like crying, but I knew I would just have to get through the day, to be strong and muscle through. Then when I got home I could take a shower and cry my eyes out. Why was I so upset, though? It's not like I had any claim on Edward – but in a way I felt like I had.

Truth was ours, our game to play, and in some twisted, weird way I thought that meant that Edward and I were connected and he was…No, he was not taken. I didn't think of him in that way…did I?

Classes whizzed by and I couldn't focus. The sight of Edward and Tanya, his sometimes girlfriend, made my stomach twist and knot. I couldn't leave it alone.

Alice was by my side the moment that our final class was over. I think she could sense something was wrong and she wanted to talk. I didn't feel like talking.

"Bella, why don't we go over to my house and maybe chill a bit. It's Friday, so you don't have to worry about homework or anything. We should just have some more girl time." She smiled, but there was a question behind the smile and I knew that she desperately wanted to talk to me.

As much as I didn't want to, I wasn't up for the fight. I simply nodded my head and let Alice lead me to her car. Edward was with Emmett and Jasper at football practice so I didn't have to worry about being close to him. I was very grateful.

It took Alice a minute flat to usher me into the house, set me down on the couch and begin firing me with questions.

"Bella, what's going on with you and Edward? You two have seemed so distant lately and I just was wondering if you got in a fight or something or if he said something to upset you?" She clasped her hands together and bit her lip, looking at me.

"No, Alice there's nothing going on," I lied, "And besides, it's only been a day, really…"

"Ah! So there _is_ a problem. I knew it. When I said goodnight to Edward last night he barely even spoke a word. It was like he was off in la la land or something, like he wasn't there. And today!" She threw her hands up in the air. "Today, you barely spoke to each other. What's going on?! As your best friend, I demand to know." She put her hands on her hips and looked at me sternly.

"Alice," I sighed, pulling a hand through my hair. "I don't know what to tell you. I don't really know what's going on, myself. Last night, well, we were just playing Truth and I said some things and Edward said he'd pass on my question, which, you know, gives me a chance to win, which makes the game over!! I…just…don't know what's going on," I finished lamely. Alice's face was frowning.

"You…said some…things?" she questioned. I nodded. "Like what?"

"Well…" I didn't really want to tell her, but I knew she wouldn't leave this alone. "I just, I told him that I thought he was smart and sweet and…beautiful…" That last word came out in a whisper. I felt my stomach muscles clench. I didn't know how to feel. What did those words do to make him want to stop playing Truth with me?

"Ohhhh," Alice let out a breath, nodding her head as if she understood. How could she? She didn't see Edward's face. It was so unreadable. How could she understand?  
"I see what's happening here. You like him," she stated blatantly. I looked at her, my face blank.

"I what?"

"You like him, Bella," Alice said again, and again I was confused. What did she mean, I _liked_ him. Of course I did. He was a great guy, everybody liked him.

"Alice, of course I do. Everyone does. Edward's great." Alice shook her head, a smile playing on her lips.

"No, Bella, I said, Yooouu," here she pointed to me, drawing out the word like she was talking to a toddler, "liiikkkee hiiimmm." I was so lost.

"I don't under –"

"Bella…You. Like. Him. As in more than a friend, as in you want to _beee_ with him." She was still smiling and I felt myself freeze at her word. I, like Edward? Like that? No I didn't. And I told her so.

"Alice," I almost laughed, "I don't like Edward like that. He's…he's…just a friend. There's nothing –" Alice shook her head.

"No, Bella, you do. I've been watching you and I could almost tell that that's how it was getting, if it wasn't true already. But really, when you told me what you said to him, well, that just cinched it for me. You like him and I think that now Edward knows. You told him."

"Alice!" My voice was shrill, "I don't like Edward. I…I can't like Edward. I don't think you're right. You can't be!"

Just then a loud bang came from near the front door. Alice strained her head trying to see what the noise was, but I just sat their, running my hands roughly through my hair. I felt like I was going to pierces. Nothing was making sense!

After giving up looking, Alice sat next to me on the couch and put her arm around me shoulders.

"Bella, you can and you do. Here, I'll make it more simple: tell me…how _you_ feel when you're around Edward." She gave me a look like she kind of already knew how I felt, but how could she?

"Um, well, I don't know, Alice, I guess…well, when he's near my I feel this tingle go up my spine, like, even before I know he's there, like my body's anticipated him being there, like I can feel him even before I see him." Alice was nodding her head and biting her lip, trying not to smile.

"And, well, when he's around me, I guess, my stomach sort of feels like its fluttering and flipping around."

"Butterflies." I looked at her, confused. "You get butterflies in your stomach, Bella, when he's around." She sounded as though this were proof of something.

"Yeah, well, and when he touches me, I feel like sparks are zapping me, and I get this electric jolt through my body and…tingles."

"Oh, Bella, don't you see? That's how any girl feels when she's around someone she likes. You have a crush on him, but more than that, you really want to be with him. Just listen to what you're telling me."

I was listening, but being so stubborn as I was, I didn't believe it. I just…I couldn't get a grip on it.

"I don't know, Alice, I just…I'm just not sure you're right." Besides, even if I did somehow, maybe, perhaps liked him, what good would that do me? It was clear from his reactions that he didn't feel the same way.

The doubt must have been showing in my face, for Alice was shaking her head.

"Listen, Bella, I'll give you one last piece of advice and then you can go. Just…listen to your heart, Bella, listen to it and let it guide you to what's right, to what the truth is. Once you're there," She held out a hand before her, passing it through the air, "then all else will fall into place. You'll know what to do, but just –" She scrunched her hand into a fist and pulled it into her chest, "just don't wait to long to tell him how you feel, okay? Edward is…well…give him too long to think and he'll talk himself out of things. He'll loose confidence and he won't be able to move forward." She looked sad as she thought this.

What could he lose confidence about? I thought. Would he lose confidence in telling me that he didn't think of me in any special way? Just a friend? I shuddered at the idea and got up. Alice was letting me go, and she gave me a ride to her house. We didn't talk. We just kept our thoughts to ourselves and I was home, in bed, before I knew it.

I didn't do much over the weekend. I stayed at home, did homework, thought about what Alice said. Mostly I was walking myself in circles. I didn't know how to just let my heart guide me. I was afraid of letting go.

For so long I had to contain myself, look after myself, keep myself grounded while I was living in Phoenix with Renee. Now things were different and I was feeling things, experiencing things that just seemed so foreign to me and my body. What was going on!

I was in a way anxious for school to come. I needed to talk to Edward. Maybe then I could get things straightened out. We could talk and things would be made clear, at least, on his side.

When I saw him, early before next class, I went to go talk to him. As I approached, he looked at me, almost coldly, and stalked in the opposite direction. I didn't know what to think. My body froze up and I felt like crying again.

Things were worse – and I didn't know how that happened. Edward had looked – so – it hurt me to see him look at me like that, and the way he had stalked off, as if he wanted nothing to do with me. What did I do to deserve this!

All through school, no matter when I saw him, he was cold, distant, not saying a word to me and he refused to even look at me.

Before, I could handle our awkward discomfort, but this? This silent, cold treatment? I felt like I would burst, break down, and I still just didn't know why he affected me so.

I didn't see him with Tanya, but that didn't mean they weren't dating. I was fighting just to get through the day and it ended on a sour note.

Edward took off right after biology, where he had turned his chair away from me, sitting as far a he could at the desk, and even after school, when I saw him and Alice talking with Emmett and Rosalie as they waited for me, he took one look at me as I approached and yanked Alice towards the car.

My heart broke. I felt a flood of tears push against my eyes, a dam that had broke and was raging inside me. I could barely hold it together the whole ride home.

I rushed into my room and threw myself down on my bed, sobbing hysterically. I couldn't help it. Despite not knowing why I was acting this way, so dramatically, breaking down, I just had to let it happen. I was blazing with sadness and anger and fear and torment. I couldn't hold anything in.

For a time, Emmett came in and stayed with me, rubbing my back slowly, waiting for me to finish. If I weren't so hysterical, I would have told him how much I loved him right now. He was such a good brother.

He left when Charlie came home and I still wasn't finished. Charlie, like Emmett, tried to soothe me, and he even asked questions, but it was no use. I was too far gone for words. In time, he left me too, to finish what I had started.

I cried until I couldn't produce tears anymore. I just lay there on my bed in a stupor, shivers wracking my body.

**Keep hanging in there, the dark period is almost over. Read on, Bella will recover!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here you go! Cheers!**

It was only after I had stopped crying and had just laid there on my bed that I began to put things together. My heart was throbbing, but now I felt like I knew what Alice was talking about and I was ready to be quiet and listen.

I thought about how I felt around Edward, how I had always wanted to be around him, I even went over the things I let slip to him that night when Truth teetered dangerously close to ending. I told him how I had felt when we talked, how it was unlike being with anyone else, I reflected on how my heart soared when I was with him, when he told me I was fascinating, when he looked at me, when he breathed near me, when he came anywhere within my vicinity.

I thought back to the night we had first met, when I felt that tingle along my spine, when he flashed me that first crooked smile of his – my heart had melted.

And then I knew. Without a shadow of I doubt now, I felt it. I was certain and there was nothing that could shake my certainty. I knew that from the moment I met Edward Cullen I liked him. Now, though, I was certain that I didn't just like Edward Cullen, I loved him.

I loved him, I loved him, I loved him! I could shout out to the hills that I loved Edward Cullen and that I always would and I would love none other.

How could I have been so blind?! How could I not have realized all this time that this was how I felt?!

I thought back to my previous home in Phoenix. I realized now that that was not a home. It didn't matter that Renee was my mother and she lived with me in a house. That house was not a home and, though she was my biological mother, she was not my _mother_. Esme was more of a mother than Renee would ever be. Charlie was my father, Emmett was my brother and together, the three of us had a _home_ in Forks. Home was where the heart was, where the people you loved lived together, where you loved and were loved. I loved Renee but she didn't love me. Or, if she did, she never felt like expressing it, felt like I didn't need her love.

And that was fine. I didn't need her love anymore. I needed Charlie's. I needed Emmett's and Alice's, and Rosalie's and Jaspers. But most importantly and especially, I needed Edward's but I was afraid now, deathly afraid, that he did not love me.

I realized now why I was unsure of how I felt about Edward. My mother had never told me she loved me and I had previously to Charlie and Emmett, never felt familial love. I hadn't felt real friendship love or boyfriend love either. Love was a completely new concept to me and I was just now learned to accept it, to welcome it, even to give it, as I had never done before.

I hadn't realized that my body's reactions to Edward was love because I had never felt that way before about anyone. But now that I did and _knew_ it, I was ready to embrace it and let it fill me. Despite how Edward felt about me, I knew I would always love him, and, though it hurt me that he didn't feel the same way, I had to tell him how I felt. I couldn't fear it. My body needed this, my mind needed this, _I_ needed this.

I came downstairs in the morning on Monday, Charlie instantly stood up and came over to me, pulling me into a hug.

"You okay, kiddo?" I nodded and he released me, holding me out so he could look at my face. I must have looked ten times better because he let me go. Emmett simply pulled me into a bear hug and wouldn't let me go until I was begging for him to give me some air.

We went to school and I was anxious, holding my breath. Alice was there, in the parking lot, yelling at Edward. I felt the tension as I slid/hopped down from my seat and approached. Alice gave me a swift look and I nodded to her, giving a small smile. She grinned at me and gave me the thumbs up, quickly turning and dashing off to give me some privacy as I approached Edward, who was still fuming, running his hands through his bronze hair. Emmett gave me a quick hug and headed off after Alice. It was just the two of us. I had a plan, but it all depended on how Edward would respond.

"Hey, Edward," I greeted him. He looked over to me, gave me a curt nod, then began heading off.

"Edward, wait! Please, I – I need to talk to you." He stopped, but he didn't turn.

"Fine," his voice said, coming out flat and toneless, "talk." I shook my head, even though he couldn't see me.

"Not right now, Edward, I need to talk to you when we have more time. Can I…" I faltered, but took a deep breath, steadying myself and regaining composure and confidence. I could do this, I told myself. "Can I talk to you after school? At your house? You don't need to take me, I can have Emmett take me after I drop my books off at home. Would that be okay?" Drat, I shouldn't have put in that last part. I needed to control this situation, not give him a chance to turn me down.

Thankfully, though, he did not. He turned his head slightly to the side, half looking at me, then said, "Fine. I'll see you after school." And he walked off. I let out a breath. Phew, the first part was over. Now I just had to mentally prepare myself for this evening.

I told Alice about my plan in our first class. She was so excited she could barely contain herself. She told me how much she wished things would work out – how she was sure they would work out, and she was giddy the rest of the school day.

Edward did not eat lunch with us. I figured he was with Tanya, but I didn't want to check myself. I preferred not knowing. In biology, he didn't angle his chair away, but he still sat as far as the desk would allow, putting an ocean of space between us. It made me sad, but my resolve to tell him did not falter.

School ended, though it had passed painfully slow, and I was already on my way to Edwards. Emmett planned on leaving me there, after I had told him what was going on. He deserved to know. He wished me luck as I exited the Jeep and headed up the steps to Edward's and Alice's.

Alice answered the door, gave me a quick hug, then vanished upstairs. I could hear music playing in the living room. The sweetest melody I could ever imagine and I followed it in.

It was Edward, seated at the piano, playing that beautiful song. I waited until he had finished before I came fully into the room.

"That was beautiful," I whispered. He nodded. Then, amazingly, he spoke.

"I thought that I might as well ask you the final question while you're here. If you don't mind, I'd like to go ahead and ask you now." I was totally taken aback, then startled and worried about this turn of events, but I couldn't react quickly enough to it, so I just nodded in acceptance.

"Good. Well, my question is: are you in love with someone?" He looked at me, those sea-green eyes probing my face. He seemed locked for impact. I was surprised by the question, then I smiled.

"Yes, Edward, I am in love with some one, and really, that's what I'm here to talk to you about –" His face grew angry at my words and suddenly he stood and turned. I panicked.

"Edward –" I called after him as he began to leave the room.

"Just save it, Bella, I've had enough for one night. I don't think I can take much more." He sounded…so angry…but I _had_ to tell him. I _had_ to let him know how I felt!

"Edward!" I called after him again. He was still walking.

"What!" He nearly yelled.

"Stop!" I cried.

"Why!?" I wrung my hands as I desperately tried to get a hold of things. Edward was making things so difficult so I just felt myself blurting out before I could think:

"Because I love you, you idiot!!" I clapped a hand over my mouth. I had expected it to much more difficult for me to tell him. I had been preparing for a long, drawn out struggle.

Edward froze in his tracks. Whipping his head around to look at him, his eyes straining too pick the truth out of my face. I realized that this was what I was searching for now, this wash _the_ Truth. And now Edward knew.

"What did you say?" He stuttered. It was the first time I'd heard him do that. He looked as though he didn't believe what he was hearing.

"I said, I love _you_, you idiot. You're the person I'm in love with. _That's_ what I wanted to talk to you about. Because I know –" suddenly the words were sticking in my throat. I was afraid I might cry. "B-because I _know_ that this is true. And I know you don't feel the same way about me, I don't care if you don't return my feelings. I just needed you to know. So…" I let out a breath and gave him a small smile. "Now you know."

I was completely unprepared for what happened next. Edward crossed swiftly to me and crushed his lips to mine. I barely got in a breath before he was kissing me and, before I knew what was happening, _I_ was kissing him back.

I broke apart and gasped for breath. "What –" I gulped, "What was that? I – I thought –"

"You were wrong, Bella," Edward spoke calmly, crossing the distance to us and grabbed my hand, using his other to brush his knuckles across my cheek. "I _do_ feel the same. I love you too. It's just –" He broke off, running his free hand through his hair. I almost didn't follow. At the words "I love you" I had felt my heart starting to race.

"It's just, the other night, when you had told me that you thought I was smart and beautiful, I just thought you might have feelings for me. I was elated. But I knew that I wasn't ready to explore that – I had to fix things first, which was why I passed on your question. I needed to think and I was going to use my question to find a way to get you to tell me how you felt about me. So my next plan was to break things off for good with Tanya. I did that as soon as I could. But then – well, you didn't know this, but I overheard your conversation with Alice the other day." I gasped.

"Yes, and, well. I didn't listen to all of it, I guess. I just heard you say that you didn't like me, that you couldn't and – I don't know, I kind of snapped. Here I was, planning to tell you how I felt about you and ask you how you felt about me and I felt like a fool. I thought that perhaps you might have fallen for someone else and not me. I was angry, hurt. And I'm sorry for the way I've treated you these past through days." He sighed loudly and looked upset. "My behavior was…inexcusable. I was downright cruel to you and you," here he cupped my face. "You could never deserve that kind of treatment. Ahh! I wish I could take that all back!"

He threw his hand in the air and I felt the urge to reach out and touch him, but I was still in shock from all this.

"But when you asked me to talk I felt like that would be the perfect time to ask you my question. I had a different plan now, I was going to get the truth as to whether you felt anything for someone. Then here you are telling me you love me!" His voice was exalted, his face reflected amazement, happiness, almost disbelief. He pulled me to him then, a tight hug. I wrapped my arms around his waist and squeezed myself as close as possible.

"When you said those words, I felt like I was flying, I was so happy that this could be true! And now, now you know how I feel." He pulled back to look at me. I was smiling then, because I believed how he felt now. And I felt waves of relief and happiness flowing over me. It was over. Everything felt right!

"Bella Swan, will you go out with me? Will you be my girlfriend?" He gave me that heartbreaking crooked smile of his and I felt like I could explode with happiness.

"Yes!" I cried, real tears streaming down my face, "Yes, yes, yes, yes yes!"

**Ahhh Let's all breath a sigh of relieve and jump for joy! I loved writing this. Bella is finally loved. But don't worry. This is not the end. The story shall go on. Review! I'll update sooner if I know what you guys are thinking!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Oh boy! Edward and Bella are finally together! I hope you enjoy this chapter! Cheers!**

Edward Cullen was my boyfriend. Edward Cullen was my boyfriend. Edward Cullen was my boyfriend. Edward Cullen was my boyfriend. Edward Cullen was my boyfriend. Edward Cullen was my boyfriend. Edward Cullen was my boyfriend. Edward Cullen was my boyfriend. Edward Cullen was my boyfriend!!

This was all my brain could process. I was so overwhelmed by everything – it was like all my dreams came true in one night.

I could hold Edward Cullen's hand whenever I wanted.I could _hug_ Edward Cullen whenever I wanted. I could _kiss_ Edward Cullen whenever I wanted. I could _make out with_ Edward Cullen whenever I wanted!! My stomach was doing flip flops and the tingles were nonstop. I could tell everyone that Edward Cullen was _mine_ whenever I wanted. Things could not get any better.

After I had _enthusiastically_ accepted to be his girlfriend, I exercised my ability to kiss Edward Cullen some more. When I had agreed, Edward hadn't left any room for argument, he had immediately crushed his lips to mine and that was that.

Alice had found us making out five minutes later and launched herself at me to hug me over and over and yell and squeal excitedly.

"I can't believe it's finally happened! I could cry, I'm so happy! Oh thank goodness, Bella, you finally had the guts to do it. I thought I was going to have to start smacking some sense in you!" she exclaimed. Edward just grinned at me.

"Alice, thank you for helping me out. Thank you for pointing me in the right direction." I hugged her.

"Thank you, thank you, and now that my work is done, I shall retire and leave you two alone. _Goodnight_…" She gave me a suggestive wink, then backed out. I turned back to Edward.

"Well, I guess I should be heading home. It's getting kinda late." Edward closed the distance to me and wrapped me in his arms.

"Well, goodnight, then, Bells," he whispered in my ear. I shivered, then stepped back and he took my hand and led me towards the door.

Before I walked out, I pulled him to me and gave him a quick kiss.

"Goodnight, Edward, I love you," I whispered. Edward grinned and leaned down to peck me on the lips again.

"Love you too, Bells," he whispered back, then watched as I headed down to Emmett's car, where he was waiting for me. Alice had called him. I didn't turn my back from Edward until I reached the Jeep and Emmett lifted me in. We drove away and Edward was still watching.

_It was snowing. We were standing in that same clearing in the forest the first time Edward had kissed me in my dreams. We were holding hands and Edward was singing to me, his velvet voice washing over me in waves._

_My cheeks were pink from the cold and snowflakes were catching on my lashes. Edward's hair was lightly dusted with flakes. He only had eyes for me._

_I sighed in contentment and moved myself closer to him and he took me in his arms, hugging me to his chest, placing his chin on the top of my head._

_I don't know how long we were standing there, but it was so peaceful and calm. My heart swelled for this man with his arms around me. I was crying, soft sobs, and Edward was murmuring to me now, telling me things that I don't even remember, but they were sweet little gifts from his lips._

_I kissed him, then, because the moment was too beautiful to let it pass. Warm lips and the snowflakes fell and flurried around us. Beauty and sweet, agonizing love. I knew we'd get past all that trouble. Things were over now and we were happy. I had him and he had me. I moved my hand to grip his, feeling the cold band of metal around my ring finger._

When I woke up in the morning, I felt so content and happy. It was too much to be by myself with all this excitement, I had to be in contact with Edward somehow.

I pulled out my phone from my school bag and sent him a quick text.

_Hey Edward,_

_I love you._

_Miss me?_

I smiled at the words. I loved writing them. I loved saying them. They were beginning to be my favorite words: I love you, I love you, Edward Cullen, I love you.

I went down to the kitchen. Breakfast, I thought, would help me get my mind off things. I was jittery – excitement and anticipation for the moment I would be in Edward's arms again. I heard a beep and went quickly over to my phone, which I had brought down with me. I looked at the screen – it was a text from Edward.

_Good morning, Beautiful,_

_I miss you so much it hurts –_

_Love you more than all the stars in the sky._

I couldn't help it – I did the most girly thing I had ever done – I pulled an Alice and squealed.

"Hey, what's going on?" Emmett's voice startled me out of my moment. I looked up and he was standing in the kitchen, looking at my like I was crazy.

"Hi, um, I was just…Edward texted me," I mumbled, looking down. Emmett chuckled.

"Ah, that's right. You're together now. Well, just let me know if things go sour and I'll beat the living daylights out of him. Nobody's hurting my little sis!" I scowled at him.

"_Thanks Emmett_, but no thanks. Edward's not going to do anything to hurt me. He _loves_ me. And I love him!" I grinned at the words. Now that I had spoken them to Edward, they fell so easily out of my mouth, I just couldn't hold them back anymore. Emmett rolled his eyes and sat down at the table.

"Right, well, fine. Just give me breakfast." So I did.

"Go faster, Emmett, jeez, this is the _slowest_ you've ever driven us to school. What are you waiting for? Peddle to the metal!" I was literally bouncing in my seat, leaning forward as Emmett brought the car slowly to a stop at the sign and then drove on, barely doing 30mph. Honestly, it's like he wanted to torture me.

"_Sorry_, Bella, but this is my car and I drive how I want. Besides, I'm looking out for your safety here. Do you want to get into an accident?" I rolled my eyes. He was such a big brother.

When I caught sight of the parking lot, I could see Edward, leaning against his car, Alice and Jasper next to him, hugging.

"Emmett! Hurry!" As soon as we came to a stop, I immediately unbuckled my seatbelt and launched myself at Edward. I was just too excited to try and act all cool and collected. I needed to feel his arms around me and I need to feel them right _now_.

As soon as I was near enough, Edward held his arms open and I rushed into his embrace. I put my head on his chest, wrapping my arms around his waist while his arms came around mine and his head went down to rest his cheek on my head. He breathed in lightly.

"Good morning, love."

"Good morning to you, too," I sighed. The bell rang.

"Aww!!" I let out a huff, frustrated. Edward chuckled lightly into my hair, then moved so that we were side by side, his arm around my waist and mine around his. We began walking toward the buildings.

"It's alright, Bella. There will be plenty of time for us to be together. I know your schedule. I'll meet you after every class, and then, as lunch, why don't we grab our own table today?"

"That sounds bearable," I whispered. If I could have my way, I'd be at his side at every moment. He chuckled again.

"Well, then." And we made our way to class. Before I entered, Edward planted a swift, sweet kiss on my lips and left me dazed and dazzled, staring after him. I could still not believe that this dream was true. I sighed, then took my seat in class.

I could feel eyes on me. People had seen us. It wasn't a secret anymore and I didn't mind. I worried a little about what Tanya might think, since Edward had just broken up with her, but then I pushed that thought out of my mind. She'd just have to deal – Edward was my boyfriend now and I had nothing to be sorry about.

Edward kept his word. Every class, he'd be there, taking my things out of my hands and walking me to my next class. Sometimes I wondered how he could make it so fast. Surely he was in different buildings than I was and he'd have a longer way to go. But despite all that, he was there before I had time to wonder if he was or not. My heart flew every time.

Lunch was wonderful. Edward got us a table to ourselves and we just talked. I missed having Truth, but I was still learning things about him without it. He wanted to know just as much about me as I wanted to know about him.

I was on cloud nine. I was, at least, until the end of lunch. I got chills up my spine before it happened – but I wasn't fast enough to react.

"Hey there, Bell," I heard a rough voice say and a warm hand fall onto my shoulder, shooting sharp pain through my body. Oh no.

"J-Jacob," I whispered, my voice strained. I didn't turn to look at him, but I knew he was there, looming large over my shoulder.

My eyes were focused on Edward's perfect face. His eyes were dark, he was frowning, and his hand gripped my tightly under the table. I wondered if perhaps Jacob was giving Edward a stare-down, for Edward never blinked, and when Jacob's hand remained on my shoulder, he let out a short hiss.

I couldn't take the pain anymore, I launched myself out of the chair, and Edward was doing the same. It was like we were moving in sync, like we had been together for years and we knew what movements to make. I was turning, facing Jacob, leaning back as Edward was moving forward, coming up behind me for my waiting back to press against, his arm looping itself quickly around my hip and his body leaning slightly forward, pulling me slightly back, so he was protecting me. Never in my life did I feel so protected.

Jacob Black, in all his tanned glory, stood before us, a sneer on his face. He looked the same as he did in Phoenix. Large, brutish, and angry.

"Good to see you again, Bell. Didn't know I'd run into you so quickly."

"What are you doing here?!" I hissed through clenched teeth. Jacob ignored my question.

"Whose this, your _boyfriend_, Bell? Huh?" Edward tightened his grip on me and growled.

"Yes, I'm her boyfriend. And who the hell are you?!" He ground out. I stroked Edward's spare hand with my own, trying to sooth him.

"Jacob Black." He held out his hand, which Edward did not shake – he refused to let go of mine. "I'm Bella's old friend from Phoenix, aren't I, Bella?"

"You're no friend of mine," I spat. Jacob didn't look phased.

"You look good Bell. Did she tell you," he addressed Edward, "that _I_ was her boyfriend for a while? I used to come by after school to visit her mom and she and I kind of struck up a little relationship, didn't we?" I felt a pain in my chest at the memory.

"No!" I shouted, not wanting things to go down that route. Edward had to know that he wasn't telling the truth. Jacob Black loved to twist things any way he could, but I wouldn't let him twist or mangle this.

"Aw, come on Bell, you know how it was," he chided, wagging his eyebrows and smirking. Edward growled again.

"That's it. You're upsetting my girlfriend so I'm going to ask you to _leave now_, before I do something I probably won't regret but shouldn't do," Edward hissed. Jacob just smirked.

"Fine, we'll talk later, Bell, but until then, why don't you and your _boyfriend_," he spat the word, "catch up on a few things. I wouldn't want him thinking anything that wasn't true."

He spun on his heel and stalked off, out the door of the cafeteria. Every one was silent, they'd been watching the whole thing. Me, well, as soon as Jacob Black was gone, I began to feel slightly light headed.

"Bella, Bella, love are you okay!?" Edward's strangled voice came out, then everything went black.

**Sorry, sorry for the cliff hanger!! I didn't mean to do that, but I have to. It's late and I'm still working a couple of things out, so hang on! Don't worry, Edward and Bella are still as strong as ever! I'm not a Jacob fan, so sorry.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Here's Chap. 12, hope you enjoy!**

"Bella, Bella can you hear me? Bella, please, wake up, love." I heard his velvety voice through the darkness. Things were slowly coming back. He sounded so worried, I didn't want him to be upset anymore – I needed to make him feel alright. Slowly, I opened my eyes.

"Ahhh, Bella," Edward sighed, sounding relieved, but there was still pain in his voice. "How are you feeling, love?" he whispered, and I took in his beautiful face. His brows were furrowed, but he had a small smile on his lips. His eyes looked troubled.

I was on my back, something was underneath my head, propping it up, and Edward's hand was holding mine as his other hand stroked the side of my face. I started to sit up, but Edward held me down.

"Please, Bella, stay down. I'm not sure you're ready to sit up yet."

"Wh – what happened?" My voice cracked. Edward's hand felt good on the side of my face.

"You fainted, Bells, after Jacob left." Edward spat the name out and his face looked angry. The sound of his name sent a sharp pain through my body.

"Please, let's not talk about him," I moaned. I did _not_ want to deal with that right now. I really just needed to calm down and process his even being here.

I had a feeling that Jacob was here visiting his uncle down at La Push. Charlie was friends with his uncle. He told me a little about the La Push reservation and some of his friends up there – I knew that Jacob's uncle was one of them, but I had _no_ _idea_ that Jacob would show his face up here. Whenever he talked about home to me, down in Phoenix, but he always spoke hatefully of it. That's why he came down to Phoenix, to get _away_ from La Push. Why in the world he was back here, I have no clue – and part of me doesn't want to know, as long as I'm not involved.

"That's fine, Bella, you feeling better is more important to me," Edward murmured, stroking my hair.

"Can – can you just – take me home?" My voice was weak, and I felt like crying, but I wasn't going to –

"Of course, Bella. Here, I'm going to pick you up, is that okay?" His voice was soft and his eyes probed my, looking for my answer. I nodded, and with that, he scooped me up gently into his arms and started walking towards the office building. We had been outside, sitting on one of the benches. Edward had used his jacket as a pillow for me, so he was just in his short sleeve shirt. He must have been cold.

"Edward, don't you need your jacket?"

"I'm fine Bella. This'll just taka a second, then I'll drive you home."

"Where is everyone?" I asked him.

"I told them to go ahead and get to class. I could take care of you."

"Oh no!" I cried.

"What!? Bella, what!?" Edward yelled, jumping. "Did I hurt you?"

"Edward, why aren't you in class?!" Edward calmed down and gave me a crooked smile.

"Because, taking care of you is priority, besides," he waggled his eyebrows at me, "I couldn't let you just lay there and fend for yourself."

We were already at the office building and Edward was pushing his way through the door, being careful not to bump my head or feet on the doorjamb.

Once inside, Edward set me down in one of the chairs and approached the front desk. He spoke quietly with the woman there, occasionally she would glance at me, then he was heading back, picking me up again, which was good, because I missed being in his arms.

He took me to his car and set me in the passenger seat, shutting the door quietly and heading around the car and getting in. He took my hand as he drove. We were at my house in a matter of minutes. The perks of living in a small town.

"Here, I'll come around and get you," Edward told me as he parked in front of my house. He was at my side in a matter of moments.

He took me up in his arms again, I was making a mental note to ask him to hold me more often, and brought me up to the house.

"Here," I handed him my key and he took it, slipping it into the lock and letting us in. He handed it back to me and headed towards the couch in the living room.

As soon as he pulled me down, I pulled him down so he could sit next to me.

"I was going to ask you if you if you needed anything," he pouted. I smiled and pulled him closer to me.

"Yes, actually I do need something," and I kissed his pouty lips. When I pulled back, his eyes were closed and he was smiling. He sighed and opened his cool, green eyes to look at me.

"Well," he said, "just…let me know if you need any more of those and I will be happy to oblige." He flashed me a crooked grin, then, before I could prepare myself, he pulled me to him and kissed me again. His lips were so soft, I could kiss him forever. He pulled back to look at me.

"Sorry, I just couldn't resist. You can't be the only one to instigate trouble." I giggled.

"Seriously, though," he said, "Do you need anything? Anything at all? I'm here for your benefit, you know."

"Well, Edward," I replied teasingly, "What I need is for you to sit next to me and look pretty while I think about a few things, is that okay?"

"Yeah, sure, I think I can do that," Edward told me, smiling.

"Good," and then I took his hand, rubbing circles on the back of it while I thought.

So, Jacob was here. For what and for how long, I had no idea. It bothered me, not knowing what he was planning, I was partially afraid. I would, in truth, be very afraid if it weren't for Edward. Just having him near me, having him as my boyfriend, made me feel way better about things. But even with that, I was worried that Jacob might do something that would hurt my relationship with Edward – screw that I was flat out worried that Jacob would physically _hurt_ Edward. I don't know what I'd do if Edward was hurt in any way – I'd feel completely responsible and I'd never forgive myself. Edward could probably beat Jacob in a fight, but if Jacob hurt a single hair on Edward's head –

Edward could see the worry that was showing in my face and he started stroking my hand with his fingers, then he shifted us so that I was sitting on his lap, my head on his chest and he was stroking my back.

With him soothing me, I decided that whatever happened, I needed to fill Edward in on everything so that if anything, _anything_, happened, Edward would be ready and know what to do. I pull out of his lap, leaving my feet strung across him, so I could face him.

"I'm ready to talk," I told him.

"Sure, take your time, Bells." He gave me a reassuring look.

"So," I started, then it all just came out, "Jacob Black was, well, I knew him from Phoenix. He was _totally_ flat out _lying_ when he said he was my girlfriend. He used to "see" my mom, ugh, and he's _my age_. Well, anyways, whenever he was over at my house…he always tried to come on to me. It was completely gross, and if he ever tried to do anything…well, let's just say I'd call him a few things an I kicked him where it hurt." Edward's face looked so angry, like he was in pain, even when I threw that last part in, he barely smiled. I took his face in my hands and stroked his features.

"Edward," I whispered.

"Bella –" his voice sounded strangled, "that _creep_ – if he ever did anything to hurt you – if he ever shows his face again, I swear I will beat the crap out of him! I knew he was trouble but I had no idea –"

"Edward, it's okay, calm down" I soothed. "Trust me, it's not worth it, _he's_ not worth it. Believe me, I hope he never shows his face again, I don't even know why he showed up at school. I'm just, I'm worried about _you_," I told him. Edward's face changed from anger to horror and shock.  
"Bella Swan…you tell me all this stuff about how perverted that Jacob was to you and then you turn around and tell me you're worried about _me_!!" He was angry again.

"Edward, I – I just don't want you to get hurt. If Jacob ever hurt you, I don't think I could ever forgive myself!" Edward took my face in his hands, then.

"Isabella, please, it hurts me to see you so worried about me. Trust me, what you should be worried about is yourself. I promise, as long as Jacob is around here, I swear on everything that's sacred, I _will not let him hurt you_, and I don't care if I get hurt in the process. This is not about me and this is not your fault. What Jacob Black does is _not_ your fault, at all. Please," and his voice dropped down to a whisper. "Please, just promise me that if I can't be around to protect you that you will stay with Emmett? Please, tell Emmett about all this, or I will, just…just so we can keep you safe?"

I thought he was being irrational, I thought he was overacting and that he should be more worried about himself, but the look in his eyes, those beautiful, green – it dazzled me and I couldn't say no.

"Of course, Edward, I'll tell Emmett. But…" and I blushed and looked down at my lap, "does this mean we get to spend more time together, then?" I looked up at him through my lashes. Edward's face, although before it had been worried and horror struck, began to smooth. The frown wasn't completely gone, but he caught on to my point.

"Oh, yes, Bella, I think we're going to be spending _lots_ more time together – in fact – I promise I will not leave your side all day and until the evening when Charlie has to kick me out and I will come and pick you up for school from now on." His voice was playful.

"Edward," I laughed, "Emmett drives me to school, I'll be perfectly safe with him. Besides, you drive Alice to school. We'll meet up there." Edward pouted.

"Fine, Bella, if that's how you want it." He looked at me from beneath his lashes. He looked incredible.

"Come here," I requested, and pulled him into a kiss.

"Did I ever tell you how great it is having you as my girlfriend?" he told me. I smiled wryly.

"Not in those words, exactly, but feel free to tell me whenever you like. Oh, but did I ever tell you how amazing it is having you as my boyfriend?" He smiled that crooked smile.

I don't know how long we talked, but it felt like the most amazing thing in the world to have him here, next to me, as my boyfriend.

Edward Cullen is _my boyfriend_!!

**Hope you liked it, sorry it didn't go very far, but I'll try to update soon. Review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**hey, here's the next chapter, i hope you enjoy! there's some goodie Edward/Bella parts, it's going to be great!**

Jacob Black was in my dreams and I wanted him _out_ – I reserved that right for Edward and Edward only. Of course, once I saw Jacob Black, I knew my dreams had turned into nightmares.

_We were standing, facing each other, outside of school. He was stalking towards me, licking his lips like a dog. I was shivering, fear gripping me, and I wanted to cry out, call Edward to protect me, but I couldn't find my voice._

_He was inches from me before suddenly he was stroking my cheek and I felt that pain I got whenever he did touch me. Flashes of my mother hugging him, my mother _kissing_ him, were blurring my vision and it made me sick. I tried to smack his hand away but I couldn't move._

_His stroking fingers, hot and burning on my flesh, suddenly pulled back to slap me across the face and immense pain coursed through my entire body as I heard his cackling laugh – _

I woke up sweating, panting, crying out and I could have sworn I saw him standing there in the flesh in the corner of my room – but it was just shadows. My fingers trembled – I reached for my phone, I couldn't help it, I _needed_ him.

I dialed quickly, praying he would have his phone on, but also scolding myself for being so selfish as to call him in the middle of the night, but part of me didn't care, all it wanted was to hear his soothing, velvet voice, calming me.

"Hello – Bella?" He picked up after the second ring, his voice twining with panic.

"Edward," I sighed, but I must have still sounded shake and my voice came out a whimper.

"Bella, love, what's wrong!" Edward demanded, trying to remain calm and soothing.

"I – I'm sorry for calling you so late, it's just, I had a nightmare – _he_ was there." I heard Edward's breath hitch and anger laced his voice.

"That mongrel is really starting to drive me insane," he growled out, then switched over to his smooth, velvet voice that I loved, "Bella, love, it's going to be okay, I won't let him hurt you, I promise –"

"But he did – just now, in my dream…he _hit_ me…" I whimpered again. I heard Edward growl again.

"What can I do, Bells, what can I do to make you feel better? Believe me, if there was some way that I could keep him out of your head I'd do it, but I don't know how. You have to tell me…"

"I know it's not possible, but I – I just want you to hold me, I want to be in your arms again. I feel so safe…" Edward sighed.

"I love to have you in my arms, but…well, Bella, do you think it would be alright if I came over right now?"

"Right now?" I meant it to sound more like a question, but my voice came out with longing. I didn't care what might happen, once he'd suggested it, it was all I wanted to happen, Edward, here, next to me.

"Yes, I could…climb up to your window, I could get in that way…"

"Would it be too much trouble? I already feel bad for waking you up in the middle of the night…" Why oh why did I have to sound so eager and not as concerned for him as I should. I was just worrying about him earlier, but now all I could think about was having him with me. I was so selfish sometimes.

"Please, Bella, I don't care that you woke me up, I want to be with you just as much – I was just dreaming about you. So can I…come over?" He sounded as eager as I felt.

"Yes, please," my voice was soft and I heard him chuckle.

"I'll be over in five minutes. I should hang up, I'll be there quicker."

"See you soon, then," I whispered.

"Soon, love," and the line went dead. I held my breath, hugging myself tight, hoping that he would come as fast as he could – I knew he was.

After what seemed like an eternity, I heard rustling in the tree just outside my window and Edward appeared, tapping lightly on the window. I all but flew over and whipped the window open, stepping back to let him in.

As soon as his feet hit the floor, I was in his arms, sighing in relief.

"Edward," I sighed. I could feel his lips on my hair. "You climb so fast, you were like a monkey." His chest rumbled as he laughed silently.

"Well, I had a very appealing enticement waiting for me up here," he told me, squeezing his arms around me.

"I'm so glad you're here," I whispered. Edward led me over to the bed and helped me lay down, settling himself next to me, his arms wrapped around my waist as I snuggled into his side.

"Me too, love" he whispered back. "Now, it's time to get back to sleep." I nodded into his side and closed my eyes. He started humming a tune that was strangely familiar, perhaps the one he was playing when I went to meet with him that night I told him I loved him. Either way, I didn't stay conscious long enough to figure it out. His voice was so soothing; I fell quickly back to sleep.

I awoke to my alarm blaring and I jumped –

"What the function?!" a certain, velvety voice cursed and I jumped again, only to realized that I was in the arms of a very startled Edward. My heart rate slowed at knowing I was safe, then began to speed up at our close proximity.

"H-hey, there, Edward," I stammered, and Edward glanced down at me and flashed me a crooked grin.

"Sorry about that, I'm just not used to your alarm…" Edward admitted, rubbing the back of his head, which he had hit on the backboard of my bed. I smiled and reached up to pull his head down.

"Here, let me kiss it," I demanded, and kissed the top of his head. He looked up at me and smiled again, his eyes smoldering.

"There, how does that feel?" I asked, my heard speeding up again at the sight.

"Thank you, it feels much better," he told me, before pressing a caste kiss to my lips. "Now," he said, shifting himself so that we were both sitting more upright, "I think I'd better get out of here, before I get caught out of my bed…" he trailed off, as he stroked my arm. I shivered and Goosebumps popped up all along my skin. That tingly sensation I loved swept through me.

"I guess so," I replied shakily, looking down. Edward put a finger under my chin and lifted my head up so I could look into his eyes.

"Hey, you know I wish I could stay…I wish I never had to leave you, but society dictates otherwise…for now," he added, smiling, and I wondered at his meaning, "And besides, how did you sleep? I stayed up for most of the night and you seemed pretty sound…"

"Yes, it was the best sleep of my life," I admitted, blushing. Edward's fingers moved up to my cheeks, to stroke the pads of his fingers across my cheeks.

"I love it when you blush…It's almost as cute as you sleep talking," he told me. Immediately, my face turned bright red and I ducked under the covers.

"Bella?"

"Ohhhhhh…." I sighed, terribly embarrassed. I didn't stay hidden for long; Edward peeled back the sheets and pulled me up.

"Bella, love, there's nothing to be embarrassed about, you didn't even say that much, it's really no big deal," he soothed. However, I was not soothed.

"Edward!" I sighed, exasperated, "Of course it's a big deal! This is so embarrassing! What did I even say?!" I hoped it was nothing that I would regret him hearing, I prayed it wasn't what I thought it might be…

"Not much, you just sighed a lot, you said my name a couple of times, which I loved hearing, by the way," he added, grinning. I punched his arm and mumbled, "You and your big ego," which _he_ blushed at and shrugged. "Anyways," he continued, "after you said my name, you kind of…well, you said that…you…loved me," he trailed off, smiling even wider.

"Ohhh Edwardddd!!" I couldn't have been more embarrassed. I can't believe it, it was exactly what I was worried I said – I hadn't meant to tell him that just yet, I was still afraid he might not like me the same way…  
"Bella, love, it's okay…I dream about you too – and I _know for a fact_ that I've told you I love you in my dreams before…because, it's true…I love you, Bella." His eyes smoldered, again, dazzling me to the point of hyperventilation.

"Breathe, Bella," Edward instructed, stroking the side of my face.

"You…love me…?"

"Yes," Edward blushed again, "I was planning on telling you in a more _romantic_ way, but this is just fine…I love the fact that you know now. And I'm not ashamed of it." I blushed again.

"I love you too, you know," I told him, looking down again.

"Hey, don't hide," he told me, lifting my head again. "Don't feel like you have to be afraid of how I might react – I _like_ seeing your emotions. It lets me know a little bit more about what you're thinking, feeling. And thank you for saying that…you have know idea what that means to me to hear that."

"Edward, I'll tell you every day from now on, I was just…afraid…you didn't feel the same way," I trailed off. Edward frowned and spoke seriously.

"You have no reason to doubt my love, Bella. You don't see yourself the way I do, I love everything about you – I just wish some times you saw a little more self-worth in yourself. We're equal here, Bella. I love you and you love me, no one is less deserving, right? What matters is that we feel the same feelings for each other, and we both know how strong those feelings are," he told me, locking his eyes with mine. As much I didn't want to agree with his statement, since I felt totally undeserving of him in every way – but I tried to push past that. What mattered was how he felt and I felt. Right. I could handle that.

"I'd better go," Edward said again, looking unhappy with the statement, but still I knew he was right.

"Yeah, well, at least it I won't have to wait so long before I see you…" I told him. He smiled.

"I guess so, Bells," he sighed, and I followed him as he made his way to the window. I watched him climb down, this time, and he truly was amazingly expert at climbing. I wondered if there was anything he _wasn't_ good at.

I met Edward up at school, grinning from ear to ear. All I could think about was Edward loving me – I can't believe my sleep talking actually helped me out for once. He grinned back and wrapped his two strong arms around my waist.

"Hey there, love," he greeted me.

"Hey," I answered back, lamely of course, because, you know, that was just my style. He chuckled, then leaned down to whisper in my ear,

"I love you so much, Bells, I wish I could just take you away from here and we could spend more time together," he breathed. I shivered and put my arms around his neck, squeezing myself closer to him.

"Ditto, Edward," I told him, and he leaned in to kiss me, but before our lips touched, I got that creepy tingle up and down my spine and of course, seconds behind it, that same, haunting voice –

"Well, I'm sorry to be interrupting this little love fest." Jacob's coarse voice grated against my nerves and I heard Edward growl low in his chest, pulling me behind him and tightening his hold around my waist.

"Jacob," he growled out. Jacob smiled that taunting grin.

"Well, I guess I'm not really all that sorry…" he sneered. "So, I guess we're on first term names, now. Bella filled you in on our little…history, boy?"

"Every last disgusting detail, dog," Edward spat out. I could feel anger radiating off him in waves. If I weren't Edward's friend and…girlfriend, yay…I would have been extremely frightened.

"Well, I suppose she's twisted it quite a bit, didn't you – _love_," Jacob spat out, mangling Edward's beautiful pet name.

"You have no right calling her that, you jerk, now get the hell out of here before someone gets hurt, mainly you," Edward threatened.

"So…he _talks_ big, but does he follow through…you see, leech, you may think you're the bigger man _now_, but with Bella, things don't always go the way you _think_ they'll go – did she tell you she _love_ you? Bella never says things like that. She's just like her mother – she's a _tease_, she'll get you so close, but then she'll reject you, just to have a _laugh_," Jacob ranted, "It's all just a sick…little…game." His face contorted into such anger – I felt my stomach twist at his words….I _wasn't_ my mother, _was I_? I was beginning to panic, my breath coming short, it just _couldn't_ be true.

"Get out of here, you sick, mangy mutt!" Edward yelled, his free hand tightening into a fist, tendons standing out. He looked down right dangerous. Jacob took a step back.

"Fine, I'll go – mission accomplished, I got to see you again. 'Sides, this town blows, just like it always did." And Jacob turned on his heel, heading out of the parking lot.

I was on the verge of hyperventilating again, only this time it was out of fear and doubt about myself – I'm not my mother, am I? I _can't_ be my mother! I just _can't_!"

"Bella, Bella, breathe," Edward's soft voice broke into my thoughts. He was holding my face now, his eyes probing mine.

"Everything's going to be okay, Bella, he's gone. I don't think he's coming back, but I don't trust that thought just yet. You don't have to worry, I'm here, I've got you," he assured me, stroking my cheeks. I started to calm down, but those thoughts just wouldn't go away, no matter how soothing Edward's words were.

"Okay," I whimpered, and Edward pulled me closer to him. I tried to push those thoughts away so I could focus on the rest of the day. I did that fairly successfully, but I knew they'd be coming back to haunt me as soon as my distractions were gone –

**uh oh, more drama! sorry, but the story can't go on without more conflict - it would just be full of Edward/Bella mushy gushy that would be, decidedly, nice, but wouldn't lead anywhere, so there are going to be some bumps...I hope that doesn't bother anyone too much! sorry! Review and tell me how you feel!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Sorry guys! I took extra long to get this one out... I had a lot of homework last night and I had tennis practice...I'll try not to let that happen again, but it might, lots of work... Well, I hope you enjoy this one!**

I spent the night worrying and worrying over it. _Tease_, I heard Jacob whisper in my head, _tease, tease, tease, tease, tease – She's like her mother, she's a tease, she's like her mother_….

I couldn't sleep. I tossed and turned, running that conversation over again and again – all I wanted was some peace for all this, but I just couldn't, I had no way of asking anyone to tell me if I was or wasn't – I couldn't ask Emmett if I was like mom, he had never known her. I _could_ ask Charlie, but how much would he know? Not much, he left before he could know about all her…tendencies.

No one knew what my mother was like except me, Jacob, and all her other lovers – if I was so unsure, did that make it true? I had doubted myself up to this point – I couldn't fight it. It was all I thought about. How could I break my habits? I couldn't – not without help, and either way, what could help me now? If I was like my mother, how could I fight my nature?

Then I thought about Edward – _tease, tease, tease_, was I a tease? Did I do that to Edward? Taunt him and bring him close to me, yet not go far enough? And then a horrible thought crossed my mind: what if Edward got sick of me not living up to his expectations? What if he decided to leave me, like all of Renee's men? Was I like that? Using boys like Kleenex – I couldn't tell since this was my first time with a man, I didn't know how I handled relationships, perhaps it had yet to become apparent to me.

If I was my mother, it would happen soon, soon I would discard Edward, or he would discard me…The though horrified me, sent me over the edge, fear and anxiousness rippling up and down my body. I agonized until morning, until I had to go to school and face Edward and these consequences.

With my mind reeling, I set off to cook breakfast and mentally barricade myself inside my head until I could get Edward alone….

Edward hovered around me all day, trying to get me to talk. He knew something was wrong, but he misplaced the cause, he thought I was still worried about Jacob and if he might come back. I refused to talk to him except to tell him that I needed to talk to him after school, at my house, alone. He had agreed, then spend the rest of the day trying to soothe me – this made my heart ache all the more. I didn't want to cause him any more unnecessary pain, I didn't want to see him hurt, but I knew if I didn't do something that that's what it would come to, so I had made a decision early this morning – I just hoped I could go through with it.

My stomach was twisting into knots as I watched the clock, waiting for it to hit 3 so that school would be over. I practically ran to the car, Edward's since Emmett had told me that he and Rose were going out and Alice and Jasper wouldn't be a problem, they were going to hang out themselves at Alice's house.

The ride over was silent. I counted on Charlie not coming home until late, so I knew I would have plenty of time. Edward constantly glanced over at me, his beautiful green eyes probing my face, trying to get some hint of what was going on.

I led him up to my room, once we got there, and he made no protest. I sat him down on the bed and faced him, readying myself.

"Edward, I – I wanted to talk to you about something, and I was hoping that this would be easy, and I think that it just might, if – if you're willing." Edward gave me a strange look, but I didn't meet his eyes. He reached out and stroked my face, trying to get me to look at him, which I fought against.

"Of course, Bella, anything. Please, just talk to me!" His voice sounded so full of emotion – I was sure he was holding back. It made me want to cry but I couldn't back down now.

"It's…more…that I want…to do something…with you." I could barely get the words out, but it happened, it came and I knew I could keep going. Edward's frown deepened and he started massaging my hand.

"Anything, Bella, what do you want to do?" I knew he was trying to make it seem like what I wanted was more important, but really maybe he was just hiding his own desires, what he wanted to do in our relationship.

I leaned forward, then, and pressed my lips to his. Edward kissed me back, just like he always did, this time treading his fingers in my hair. I pushed it a little further, wrapping my own fingers in his beautiful tousled locks and opened my lips, brushing my tongue against his, trying to give him the hint.

His lips parted in surprise and I took the chance to stick my tongue into his mouth, twisting it with his as my fingers wend down out of his hair to the buttons on his shirt. I got about three opened before I felt Edward froze against me, his hands moving to become vices against the side of my head as he pulled us apart. I gasped, but continued my work on his shirt, inch by inch exposing more of his beautifully chiseled chest. Edward took one of his hands from my face and grabbed my wrists, stilling my motions as he spoke.

"What are you doing, Bella?" he panted, worry threaded in his voice.

"I'm giving you what you want," I told him. I had decided to have sex with Edward. It was all I could think of to give him as much as I could of myself so he would see that I wasn't a tease, that I wasn't my mother and that I could love him as much as he needed. Edward's eyes darkened at my words and his voice came out harsh.

"What!? Bella, what are you talking about?" I just looked straight at him and told him, my voice much clearer than I ever could have expected.

"Edward, I don't want to hold back anymore. I know that you need more from me, that I might be a tease, but I'm going to show you that I'm not. I'm ready to go all the way for you. You don't have to wait any longer." As I spoke these words, Edward's face twisted into one of pure horror. His hand on my wrists tightened harshly as the one on my face slipped down to make a fist in his lap. His knuckles were white heat.

"What…are…you…talking…about…?" Each word he spoke came out forced, as though he could barely speak, it sounded so strangled. "Bella," he sighed fiercely, his hand in his lap coming up to pinch the bridge of his nose. "I don't know what you're _thinking_ – how could you think that…you're a tease? How could you think I could demand that of you, that I'm not completely satisfied just having you as my girlfriend? I _love_ you and I don't know how you could get so twisted around to think that you'd need to use sex to satisfy me? I love you for _you_, Bella, and I need anything more than your love in return and for us to be together. What's more," and his eyes were shining at this point, tears brimming around the rims. I couldn't believe that Edward felt this strongly, that he could talk me out of this depression I'd put _myself_ in – "What's more, I don't want you to do something so uncomfortable for you just because you think it's what _I_ want."

He stroked my cheek and I felt tears fall, and he caught every one of them. I sobbed as I sucked in a breath of air.

"E-Edward…I…I don't…know…what to say? I – I don't know how I could have gotten so…so mixed up? I – I just let Jacob's words get to me…I was…afraid….I was just like my mom…" my voice petered out to a whisper and I sobbed again, crying harder. Edward immediately pulled me to his chest and began rubbing my back roughly, trying to soothe me.

"Bella, just let it out, just let yourself cry…I should have been able to _see_. I should have known! All those things that _mongrel_," he spat out that word, "said, were untrue. I should have known he was just trying to hurt you, to put you into this mess! It's just like him too, I don't have to know him to see that…He knew that he couldn't get to you with me around, so he did the next best thing – he tried to break us up by making you doubt yourself. Ahhh, he's good, he knew what he was doing and he played dirty. I hate him for that, for what he did to you, to us…"

Edward squeezed his arms tighter around me at these words and I continued to cry into his chest. Then Edward brought his lips to my ear and whispered to me,

"I'm never letting anyone talk to you like that _ever again_. I'm never going to let someone make you doubt yourself again, doubt us. What you and I are important, more important than Jacob or anyone like him. What we have is special…it's not something that can be broken so easily, I won't let it."

I pulled back a little to look Edward in the face. I had to tell him how _I_ felt, too. It was important.

"Edward, what you mean to me…I guess I just couldn't see that clearly. It is more clear to me now than ever how much you…" I was going to cry again, Edward stroked my cheek, "how much you…m-mean to me, and how much I need you in my life…and Jacob, Jacob is just…a _jerk_, and I can't believe I let myself talk me into this _stupid_ idea…n – not that sleeping with you would be bad…I _want_ to, just…not now, I'm not ready…"

"I know, love, I know, I want you too, but we're just not ready…actually, I was raised to regard sex as a sacred act that should be saved until after marriage…I hope that's okay with you?" Edward looked up at me through his lashes, his eyes smoldering. My stomach flipped…but in a good way…like I felt relieved, because I felt that way too…I just hoped…that _he_ would be the one, but I couldn't tell him that…yet…

"Edward, I…feel the same way…I, I want to wait too…" I gave him a small smile. After this talk, I was feeling much more relaxed, I was feeling better every minute. Edward gave me a return smile and sighed.

"Well, I'm glad we could clear all this up…I'm glad that we're okay again." He started to get up, saying, "I think I'd better go, Alice and I are cooking dinner tonight…"

"Please, don't leave me," I whispered. I didn't want him to go, now that we were okay. Our relationship, days old, had been rocking and tossing in some stormy seas, but now that we were stable again, I felt the need to be near him, to revel in our normalcy again. Edward gave me a crooked grin.

"Come with me, Bella, stay with me, have dinner with us. I want you to." He pulled me up with him and I hugged him tightly.

"Okay." We left and I was flying with happiness – Edward and I talked the whole way there.

**Well, there it is...Review and once again, I'm sorry for not updating as soon as I usually do...**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, here's the next chapter...I hope you like it!**

I was a little nervous about having dinner again with his parents, but Edward and I were in stride again, so nothing could get to me. As long as he was by my side everything would be okay.

It was at the door that a thought came to me and I expressed my concern to Edward.

"Edward…you're parents aren't expecting me…are you _sure_ it's okay that I have dinner with you guys?" I fiddled with my shirt him, flushing slightly.

"Bella," he said, tilting my head up with his finger so that I had to look him in the eyes. "They'll be perfectly fine with it…They _love_ you, you made a good impression on them the other night…" he told me, winking. I smiled, he always had a way of doing that, helping me relax, soothing.

"Now, let's go inside and get dinner started, okay? Carlisle won't be here till later and Esme had a meeting that will keep her until 5:00, so don't worry, you'll have time to prepare. Come, Alice is waiting for us." He led me into the house by the hand, calling out to Alice. She came sprinting in and, once she saw me, launched herself towards me.

"Bella!" she squealed, hugging me tight, even though Edward still hadn't let go of my hand. "I didn't know that you'd coming, ooooh this is so _great_!" She clapped her hands together.

"Okay, okay, calm down you pixie," Edward urged, leading me to the kitchen. "Have you started anything yet?" he asked Alice.

"Yes, I put the chicken in the oven and all you have to do, dear brother, is make the salad and make sure the green beans don't overheat. They're on the stove. Now, I'm going to go up and change, Jasper got me back here kinda late." Edward rolled his eyes.

"Alice, you look _fine_, honestly, I think you should stay the way you are," he complained.

"_Edward_, when will you learn? When one has so many _beautiful_ clothes, how can one not wear each outfit as often as one can? Besides, these are school clothes, now I shall change into dinner clothes – Bella," she called out to me from the door, "if you want, you can come with me and I can get you dressed in a nice outfit too!" She looked at me pleading me, and I knew all she would do was just put me into something that I would feel ridiculous in. Besides, I would rather stay with Edward.

"Sorry, Alice," I told her, looking at Edward and his smile widened, knowing I was going to refuse her, "but I'm fine. I'm going to stay here with Edward. But you have fun." Alice rolled her eyes, this time, and huffed.

"_Fine_, whatever, maybe some other time – just you two don't get too involved and let the chicken burn." Alice may look like a sweet, innocent girl, but she can be serious and intimidating too. I just stayed where I was and watched her walk off.

"Well, thank goodness you're strong enough to say no – most people get too intimidated and can't refuse that look. I'm actually kind of proud," Edward told me honestly, putting his hand on his chest. I smiled.

"Yeah, well, the urge to stay as close to you as possible was _much_ stronger – I couldn't have left even if I wanted to," I told him, my turn being honest. He gave me one of his crooked grins and hugged me to him.

"I love you," he whispered, stroking my hair. "And you know, this is actually the place where we first met." I pulled back and looked at him.

"Yeah, you're right, I'd almost forgotten – ha!" I laughed.

"What?" Edward questioned, "What's so funny?"

"I was just thinking," I told him, putting a hand to my face, "the first time I met you I was so…overwhelmed by the mere sight of you…I got this tingly sensation up my spine before I even knew you were there…I get that every time you're near me, so even if I can't see you, I know you're close…" Edward's eyes burned into mine.

"Really, you feel that?" he whispered.

"Yeah, well, I was so amazed by how beautiful you were, I felt like I couldn't control my body – that was back when I did even know what having a 'crush' on somebody was…I was seriously crushing then – and when you brushed past me….more tingles, electric shock! And your voice…it was like _velvet_…" I trailed off dreamily, remembering. Everything made much more sense, now that I understood what those feelings were and that I liked Edward in that way.

"Wow…I had know idea that's how you reacted to me…really, for me, I fell in love with you just by the sight…you're blush…you're eyes, the way you seemed so strong, how you handled yourself with how Emmett surprised you…you seemed so strong. You were so beautiful – I knew I had to get you know you better, and, what's funny, is…I felt those same shocks too, when I passed you –" he ran a hand through his hair and smiled down at me sheepishly, "I had to try furiously hard not to just pull you into my arms right then and there – all I wanted was to keep touching you…"

"Edward…" I tilted my head up, standing on my tiptoes, to press my lips to his, then pulled back, "thank you for telling me that…you are so sweet." I gave him another peck.

"Now, I think we'd better check on the chicken before Alice comes down and found that we've burned it, just like she told us _not_ to do."

"Ahhh, you're right," Edward sighed, and stepped out of our embrace, but keeping my hand in his.

We got everything ready – the chicken was thankfully not burned, the green beans were perfect, and Edward and I chopped up vegetables side by side for the salad. We were so involved that we didn't notice the arrival of Edward's mother, Esme. That is, we didn't notice, until we heard a contented sigh behind us and I turned to see her, standing in the doorway, eyes shining at the sight of us.

"Mom," Edward greeted, smiling, "I hope it's alright, but I've asked Bella over to have dinner with us tonight."

"Edward, of course," Esme said warmly, nodding her head approvingly, "Bella is welcome _any time_. Hello Bella, dear," she greeted me, and came over to pull me into a hug. "It's great to have you over, and, really, you should come over more often. You'd almost think Edward were trying to keep you away from here." Even though I was still in her embrace, I could tell she was giving Edward a stern look. I heard his nervous laughter.

"Really, Esme, I'm sorry. I'm not trying to keep Bella away purposefully. If it were up to me, I'd have her over here 24/7." I pulled back and gave him a chastising look – he shouldn't be saying those things in front of Esme. Edward shrugged and winked at me. I looked quickly at Esme, but she was beaming.

"Yes, well, as nice as that sounds, I'm sure Charlie would disagree. He really enjoys having you with him now, Bella, he couldn't be more happy with you." I blushed and looked down.

"Thanks," I told her. She turned to look at our handiwork.

"Smells good, you two, what are we having tonight?"

"Ahem," a voice spoke from the doorway and we all turned to see Alice, "_I_ made the chicken and the green beans. Bella and Edward only have claim to the salad and the finishing touches," she informed her mother. Esme smiled.

"It smells _wonderful_ dear, thank you," she said, giving Alice a kiss on the cheek. Just then we heard noise from the front hall and Carlisle shuffled in.

"Well, looks like everyone's gathered in here – Ah, Bella, it's good to see you again," he greeted me, smiling big. I blushed.

"Bella's joining us for dinner, Carlisle," Esme told him, smiling over at us.

"Well, the more the merrier!" Carlisle intoned and we all bustled to get the dinner over to the table and set all the dishes in each person's place. I sat next to Edward, across from Alice, and Esme sat on my other side. Carlisle was next to Alice.

All and all, it was a very nice evening. I enjoyed talking with Edward's parents, they were so kind and compassionate. I could see Esme smile every once in a while at me and Edward, at our clasped hands resting on the table, and every time she seemed…so smug, proud of her son and proud of me…it made me feel…vindicated. I felt like smiling smugly myself.

When it was time for me to go, Edward offered to drive me home. We just drove in silence, a happy silence, holding hands.

Before I left the car, Edward stopped me.

"Hey, thanks for coming over tonight…and…if you have any more nightmares, just call me, okay?" He smiled warmly, brushing a thumb across my cheek.

"Yeah, thanks for inviting me…tell your parents thank you again, they were…really great." I blushed.

"They love you, and I love you too." He leaned over and kissed my lips. I smiled into the kiss, but I knew I had to be going, Charlie would be waiting. I pulled away.

"I love you, Edward," I told him. "I'll see you tomorrow."

"Hey, do you wanna…you know, go out on a _real_ date this weekend?" he asked nervously. I smiled.

"Sure, Edward, of course I would. I'd _love_ to." We kissed one last time before I exited the car. Edward waited until I was inside before driving off. I watched him go, then jumped wildly in the air, waving my hands and dancing. I was going on a date with Edward! I knew he loved me an all, but this would be our first date and I felt like he'd just asked me out for the first time and we were in the first stages of a relationship. I felt like such a schoolgirl – well, technically I was…

"Um…what are you _doing_?" I froze in mid step – Emmett was standing in the hallway, watching me as I danced around like a crazy idiot.

"I…um…well…Edward…I –" I couldn't get a word out, so I did the next best thing – I ran. "Gotta go!" I yelled as I ran up the stairs to my room. I would definitely have a hard time sleeping tonight…

**Did you enjoy more of Esme/Carlisle appearence? I wasn't sure if you guys prefered having them in here, but I thought it was important. Anyways...are you excited for Edward's and Bella's date? Review and let me know what you would like to see in that chapter!**


	16. Chapter 16

**the beginning!! The Date, Pt. 1!! hope you like!!**

I woke up to the sound of shuffling feet and hushed voices – I had figured it was just a part of my dream, but then –

"WAKE UP BELLA!!" The shout was yelled in both of my ears and I shot up, screaming at the top of my lungs, my eyes wide and staring. I had shot up so violently that I shifted in bed, got tangled in the sheets, and ultimately came crashing down onto the floor. Yeah, not a graceful Bella moment – I glanced up to find Alice and Rosalie giggling uncontrollably.

"You two!" I shouted, my voice angry and humiliated. I felt a strong flush rising in my cheeks. I was beyond embarrassed – and angry at being woken up in that way. How could they _do_ that to me?

"Good morning, Bella!" Alice sang out and pulled me up into a hug.

"Alice…" I whined, "why'd you have to do that! Why are you even here?"

"Bella, Bella, Bella," Alice tsked as Rosalie went over to my closet and began rummaging around for some clothes. "Don't you know? It's the weekend, you're date night has arrived, and I asked Charlie if it would be okay if Rose and I came to pay you _a little visit_ –"

"Alice," I warned, but it was no use.

"We're going SHOPPING!!" Alice squealed at the top of her lungs and hugged me tight, jumping us up and down. I groaned.

"Now," Alice said, her voice serious, "Rose and I will let you get dressed. You will meet us down stairs and we will head off to Seattle –"

"SEATTLE!!" I cried. So much for one date!

"So, get dressed," Alice continued, ignoring my protest, "and we'll see you in a few!" Rosalie handed me my clothes which she had been gathering as Alice spoke to me. I stood there, shocked, as the exited the room. Then I felt a pain in my butt from my fall. Oh boy, just a bad beginning to an equally bad day – but at leas the night would _more_ than make up for it. I couldn't wait to see Edward!

I got changed quickly and headed down. I was just wondering about breakfast, but Alice quickly handed me a hotpocket and pulled me out the door. I waved a silent good by to Charlie and Emmett, who sat, laughing silently, as they watched me being towed away by the fashion police.

We all piled into Alice's car and headed off. We spend the whole ride laughing and singing to songs on the radio.

Alice took us first to the large shopping mall and the gigantic clothes outlet that she loved to shop at. I tried on, like, a _million_ things, but nothing seemed to fit, and then…

"OhmygoodnessOhmygoodness!! Bella!" Alice squealed, and though I couldn't see her through all the racks, I simply followed the crazy girl noises she was making and founder her jumping and dancing, clutching a hanger that held…well…the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen.

"You _have_ to try it on, Bella, oh my, oooh! This is the most amazing thing! Oh, you're sooooo going to look good in it!!" She immediately thrust the dress into my hands and shoved me towards the dressing room.

As soon as it was on, I couldn't believe how…amazing the dress was. It was a light, aqua marine color, and it went perfectly with my pale skin. It was ruffled at the top, strapless, and it bunched around my thighs. I was _in love with it_ **(A/N: the picture is on my profile!)**.

I came out and showed Alice and Rose – both their jaws dropped.

"Bella…" Alice whispered, "you look _amazing!_" Rosalie nodded.

"You look _hot_!!" she intoned. I blushed.

"Yeah, well, I really like the dress…"

"It's settled then," Alice announced. "We're getting it. Now go change!" I got out of the dress and put it reverently back on the hanger. Alice was already chatting up ideas for shoes and accessories when I came out. She took the dress from my hands.

"Alice, I can pay for it," I told her.

"Nope!" Alice told me, "I've got this one. I am in charge of all your clothing needs, Bella, and I provide you with this gift, for your first date, and you shall accept! Now on to shoes!!"

All in all it was an exhausting, yet very fruitful trip. I got the dress, heels, and Alice bought me a simple, yet elegant, chain to wear around my neck that held a swan pendant. I loved it.

Alice brought us back to my house, where she had Rose usher me in while she retrieved some "essentials" from the trunk. It was time to get ready, so I planned on bringing out my very minimal supply of makeup: one stick of lipstick – that is until Alice bustled in, lugging behind her a gigantic duffle bag.

"Um, Alice, what's that?" I asked, pointing to it. Alice finished pulling it into the room – honestly it looked like it weighed more than her. She plunked it down on my bed and unzipped it smoothly and turned to me.

"Sit, Bella," she commanded, and Rosalie led me to my desk chair, where I sat down and Rosalie stood by my side. Then Alice produced a mirror – a _huge_ one – from the bag and set it down before me, which she promptly covered with a cloth.

"So you can't see until the end," she told me. Then they got to work. Seriously – they worked so intently and they were so focused, I could have sworn it was like they were in beauty school taking the final exam. The applied, brushed, curled, toned, and applied every other beauty product known to man on my face, my hair…I was so nervous I was sweating bullets, which made me worry about how I might smell after they were done. And finally, after what seemed like hours, they _were_ done.

"Alright, Bella, I'm going to pull off the cover and you'll be able to get a look at the new you!" Alice cried, and she ripped off the cover over the mirror. And I was sure I was looking at somebody else's face. I mean, Rosalie was beyond beautiful, Alice was gorgeous in her own, innocent way, but me? Nah, I was nothing compared to them – until I got a look at my new, made-up face.

My cheeks were lightly touched with foundation and a beautiful light marine blue eye shadow was spread above my eyes to match my dress. My lips were colored a pretty pink and my eyes had the perfect touch of mascara. Honestly, the did a good job, without having used tons and tons of makeup to make me look like a slut. I looked…as naturally beautiful as I might without makeup, with only some slight enhancements. They were really very skilled.

My hair was…well, complicated. They had pulled my hair back into the most amazing looking bun that had a whole construction to it that I didn't understand. It was really pretty.

"Well, if I do say so myself, I think you're the best project I've ever worked on, Bella, and coupled with the dress, you're going to look down right _sexy_!" Alice announced smugly. I got up from the chair and hugged her, then pulled Rosalie into the hug.

"Thank you," I whispered.

"Alright, alright, now get dressed, young lady! You've got a man coming over!" And Alice pushed me towards my bathroom, handing me my dress. I closed the door and pulled my dress out of the bag it had been stored in. I slipped it carefully over my head so as to keep my hair nice and my make up normal.

Once it was one, well, I felt like I was a supermodel. Really, it was like a whole new me, but I was still anxious about what Edward might think. I prayed that he would love the outfit, but if he didn't, well, I'd be _the most crushed_ teenager in the history of the word, no lie.

I emerged from the bathroom and headed in. Alice and Rosalie oohed and ahhed – and then the doorbell rang.

"Ahhh!" I cried. It was Edward. I listened as Charlie opened the door and I heard voices as Edward and Charlie exchanged greetings, then I heard Emmett's booming voice enter the mix.

"Quick, get your heels on!" Alice commanded, while she retrieved the box. She slipped them on my feet while Rosalie did the clasp of the chain around my neck. Once I was all done, Alice was leading me down the hall to the stairs, where she and Rosalie stepped in front of me. I heard the voices at the foot of the stairs stop as they all looked up to Rose and Alice.

"Ahem," Alice began, "Rose and I are done, and now we leave you all – feast your eyes, gentlemen, on our latest project!" Alice and Rose rushed down the stairs and headed out the door and I was left standing, alone, at the top of the stairs. I gulped. All their eyes were on me. I made my way down slowly, looking intently at Edward's face and blushing a deep red. His eyes were wide and his face dumbstruck for once.

"Gotcha!" I whispered and grinned. Edward smiled that crooked smile, before speaking.

"Bella…you look –"

"SMOKIN' HOTTTTT!!" Emmett shouted, interrupting Edward's beautiful velvet voice. Charlie frowned and smacked his arm. I rolled my eyes.

"Come on, Emmett," Charlie said, pulling Emmett into the other room where the TV was playing some football game. I was left standing before Edward, blushing and peeking up at him from underneath my eyelashes.

"You look radiant," he finished, and took my hand, kissing it lightly, then pulling me closer to kiss me on the lips.

"Thanks," I replied, relieved that he liked how I looked. Now all I had to worry about was not tripping over my high-heeled feet.

"Ready to go?" Edward asked. I nodded and Edward took my hand, leading me out the door. My stomach did flip flop and I could barely breathe but for the anticipation of our very first date.

**Sorry I didn't include the actual date, cliff hager, I know, like I promised I'd not do, but sorry, I need to express the date in a new chapter - all Bella/Edward fun!! I hope you enjoyed and review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Wow! This took my a long time to write, but it was sooo worth it. I hope you enjoy Edward's and Bella's wonderful date!! And without further ado:**

Edward opened the car door for me and took my hand, helping me in. He was impeccably dressed, of course, in fact, he looked like a supermodel in his black slacks and pale silver dress shirt, which was unbuttoned at the collar. He even had on a sleek looking suit jacket. I wanted to curl up and die; he looked to beautiful to be around. This I thought as he shut the car door softly and walked around the car to his side, sliding in and staring up the engine. We hadn't even started driving before he grabbed my hand and held it in his.

We stayed in silence the whole drive – on one part, I was too nervous about where we were going and Edward's beauty to even _think_ about speaking and on another part, we were so comfortable in each others' company to mind. The silence was not uncomfortable; it was full of simple joy and love.

Edward drove for only a matter of minutes before we arrived at a small little Italian restaurant just outside of Forks. How did he know I loved Italian food?

Edward smiled briskly at me before exiting the car and coming round the side to open my door for me. He took my hand and helped me out, pulling me close to him. We walked up the walk towards the door where a waiter stood – he seemed to be waiting for us…

"Mr. Cullen, good evening," he addressed Edward, bowing slightly and holding the door open. Edward pulled me through the door and we took in the interior of the restaurant. It was beautiful in a quaint way, with low lighting and candles and warm colors. I also noticed it was completely empty and that most of the tables had been cleared to the sides leaving one lone table for two in the center. I frowned – I'd never seen _that_ before.

Another waiter was waiting just inside and he took my shawl and Edward's jacket, leaving a waitress to guide us to what was obviously our table. I also noticed that the waitress couldn't take her eyes off of Edward as she led the way to our table. I couldn't blame her – Edward was a vision, a blinding light of beauty and what could one do against such a power but long for it, be consumed by it? Okay that was a little much – that's just how he affected me…But nevertheless – no matter how appealing Edward was, it still bothered me. It bothered me even more when, as we were seated, she gave Edward a wink before she walked off – well, more like sauntered off, her hips swaying, showing off her tight little butt. If only I could look like that…but Edward was still looking at me, smiling, and he seemed not to have even noticed. I felt a swell of pride at that. It was _I_ he desired, not that beautiful, cute, blonde waitress. Then I noticed we didn't have any menus.

"Um, Edward, why didn't they give us menus?" I asked, feeling a bit stupid, like maybe I was missing something obvious. Edward blushed faintly, which nearly made me swoon at the sight, and filled me with interest – I'd never made him blush before –

"I pre-ordered everything, just part of the specialty of tonight…I hope you like lasagna…" He looked up through his lashes, curious and worried.

"Y-yes, I told you that, you remembered…from Truth…wow…this is…amazing!" I looked around at all this. There were candles at our table, flowers in a vase – lilies, my favorite, another fact produced from Truth – and there were streamers and other little touches around the restaurant that I thought were probably Edward's doing.

"You…you like it? I though of a billion things I could do to make this night special…I rented out the restaurant and I had them decorate (Alice suggested all of these decorations). I went through all of the things you told me, that I learned from Truth, and I tried to create…well, the perfect date for you…it's what you deserve. I'm glad you like it." He was still blushing. I took his hand again, putting it against my cheek.

"Really, Edward, I couldn't ask for a more…caring, loving, considerate boyfriend…you really do too much…I don't deserve all of this…" Edward shook his head, frowning.

"You couldn't be more wrong, Bella, you deserve much more. I love you and this is the least I can do to express it…please, don't put yourself down, I can't stand it when you do – really, you have to be the most amazing girl I've ever met – I just wish you could see what I do, what Alice and Emmett and Charlie and everyone else sees…"

I looked down, composing my face – if I cried right here, not only would it be embarrassing, but it would ruin my make up – then I looked back up at Edward, my eyes swimming.

"Edward, that has got to be the single most kindest thing anyone has ever said to me… I –" Just then, the blonde waitress came up to our table, setting down her tray and placing our meals in front of us. The food smelled amazing – but she killed the moment, she really murdered it as she twirled her hair and gave Edward an overly warm smile, saying:

"Well, is there _anything_ else _I_ can get you?" Edward didn't even look up at her, but still kept his eyes trained on me, holding my gaze before waving her away with his hand, saying, "No thank you, that will be all for the moment."

"Oh, sure, just…let me know if you want me – I mean, if you need anything else." My mouth dropped open, I broke my stare with Edward and gave that waitress a glare.

"I believe we're _fine_, thank you, now, if you'll excuse us so we can _enjoy_ our meal, right sweetie – I love you." I turned to Edward, smiled sweetly, then leaned over the table and kissed him. When I pulled back, Edward gave me a wry smile and I turned back to the waitress. She had a shocked look on her face, then it turned livid when she looked at me and she turned on her heel and stalked off. I felt a wicked grin spread wide on my face. I felt so proud of myself – I had no idea where that confidence came from…

I turned back to Edward, smirking. He was grinning that crooked grin, his chest shaking lightly with silent laughter.

"B-ella, what? That was completely _amazing_! See, you know you deserve this, that we belong, and just so you know, I'd as quickly protect you as you did for me just now – and that was just the most cool thing – ah! I can't wait to tell Emmett! He'll love it!"

"Edward don't you dare! Emmett would never let me live it down! He'd tease me about it constantly!!" Edward shook his head.

"Nope, it's too good to not share." I simply shook my head and started eating my lasagna. It was completely delicious. I enjoyed the rest of the meal. Edward had also ordered dessert for us – chocolate cake, which was completely wonderful – we even shared the fork, me feeding him a bite, then him feeding me – it was totally cute. It reminded me of Lady and the Tramp, only it was our own version. I loved being a part of this, experiencing this kind of relationship.

After we were done, we could just leave – Edward had paid in advance, however, so we could just leave. I had thought that we were done, that the date was over, but Edward was driving us in the opposite direction of home.

"Um, Edward, where are we going now?" I questioned. He simply gave me a smile and took my hand, rubbing it against his cheek.

"Somewhere just for the two of us," he told me, and continued to watch the road. It only took us five minutes to reach our destination. We were outside the forest that connected with the one by my house. Edward once again exited his side and came over to mine, helping me out. As soon as we were both close together, his arm around my waist and mine around his, he led me toward the edge of the forest –

"Where are we going?" I asked again, a bit nervous. It was dark, we couldn't see where we were going, but Edward led me fearlessly on into the brush.

"Trust me, Bells, we're fine. I know where we're going," he reassured me. We walked in silence. The night was still and the forest was quiet – slight rustling with the wind would scare me and I'd start, but Edward was always there to comfort me – pulling me closer to his side and whispering softly in my ear. I would calm right down and we'd continue like nothing else had happened.

Finally, there was a gap in the trees and I could see a moonlit opening. Edward led me directly to it and I knew we'd arrived. As soon as we passed through I saw we'd entered a clearing, a small pond on the far side and a beautiful scattering of small wild flowers. I felt myself hold my breath – it was _breathtakingly_ beautiful.

I turned to Edward and saw he was watching me closely, his eyes intense. I felt like I was drowning in them.

"Edward," I whispered, "it – it's beautiful." He smiled, and pulled me into a hug.

"I've known about this place for a while – I come here to think…I came here much more often after I met you. I've been dreaming about bringing you here. Somehow it seemed to me – after I met you – that this place didn't feel right to me, like it was missing something, then, when I started dreaming about you, about us in this place, I realized what was wrong. I realized that you belong here in this place with me, that we belong here _together_," he breathed the last word in my ear, making me shiver. "It feels so _right_ with you here – quick," he grabbed my hand, putting us apart so he could place my hand on his chest, over his heart. "Feel it beating? I feel so alive right now, like you wouldn't believe!"

"Yes, I can feel it…here, feel mine." I put his hand over my heart. "Mine's beating just as fast – I think we're both feeling it." We smiled at each other and Edward placed his forehead against mine.

We lied down under the stars, Edward's arms around me and mine around him. We stayed like that for an hour, with Edward occasionally stroking my hair or laying a kiss on my forehead, cheek, nose…my heart was soaring. This was absolutely the _best_ date of my life – even if it was only my first.

Edward brought me home at a proper time, just as Charlie would have wished, but I wished he didn't have to go.

"Goodnight Bells, I –" he looked down… "Wow, um, this is kind of hard for me, actually…I've been with you all night and…I…don't…want to leave…" he breathed out, running a hand through his tousled hair. "I wish we could stay together, but I have to go…" I felt like crying again – why did he have to be so perfect!? Without thinking, I just leaned up and kissed him soundly – it was all I had to show him how I felt. Edward kissed me back, passionately, and I felt myself melt into him – but alas, some more perfect moments had to be broken – this time, by Emmett: moment killer of the century.

"Whooo hoooo!! There's some Edward/Bella lovin'! That's what _I'm_ talkin' 'bout!! Kiss her man! Kiss her good! Kiss that hot thang!!" I groaned against Edward's lips and I felt him shaking with laughter against me. I pulled back – albeit reluctantly – from Edward and smacked Emmett across the chest.

"You pig!!" I screeched, "What is _wrong with you_!!" I was about to tackle him, but I felt Edward's arms quickly encircle my waist and bring me back against his chest.

"It's okay Bells," he whispered in my ear, "I'll see you later – keep your window open for me?" He breathed the question in my ear and, shivering again, I nodded slowly. "Good, now," he said, turning me to face him, "I should get going. Goodnight, Bella, sweet dreams, I love you." He kissed my cheek.

"Goodnight, Edward," I breathed, "I love you too." I kissed him on the lips, to finish what I'd started. He gave me one last crooked grin, before backing up towards his car, never turning away from me – he really was talented, he didn't trip once – and he slipped silently into his car, waving one last time before driving away into the cool night. I watched him until he was gone before whirling around. Emmett had disappeared, but I wasn't about to let him off the hook.

Slowly, I slinked along the hallway, silently, listening for sounds of movement. I heard him in the kitchen. I slowly stalked up until I was just outside the doorway – I could see him in there, rummaging around for some snack in the pantry. I saw my chance and I took it.

"GOTCHA!!" I yelled at the top of my lungs. Emmett shot up into the air like rocket, screaming like a…well, like a little girl. He dropped a box of cookies that he was holding and spun around to face me.

"BELLA!!" he shouted at me – "how could you do that!! What is wrong with you!!"

"Same thing that was wrong with _you_ when you totally ruined the moment back there!!" I accused. "So suck it and deal ya big baby! And don't you ever do that again or else I'm gonna get you on something _really_ embarrassing next time." I must've looked pretty scary, even to big brother Emmett, for he backed up with his hands raised in a peace gesture.

"S-sorry, Bella, I swear I won't do that to you two again, honest!"

"Good, and don't you dare mentioning it to anyone, hear me! Or I'll tape your big mouth shut – or better yet, I'll sick _Rose_ on you. See how you like that!" And I turned on my heel and stalked out to prepare for Edward when he would come through my window later, with Emmett shouting apologies behind me, begging me not to tell Rose. I was really taking control tonight and – well, it felt good. I liked being confident for a change. And my heart was all fluttery just thinking about our date and getting to see Edward later. It was going to be a nice, peaceful, restful night.

**Soooo, what'd ya think? Please review this, I want real feedback - let me know just what you thought as you read this - I want details!! Thanks for sticking with me!! I appreciate all of you guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**So…I've managed it. This is the final chapter my friends and it's been great. I've enjoyed all your feedback for those of you who gave it to me and I appreciate all of you who've given me your time be reading this. Don't worry, there will be other stories written and I hope you enjoy those just as much – in fact I've already some ideas. So, please, read and enjoy! Cheers!**

Edward spent the night with me like he promised. It was a perfect end to a perfect date – though that may sound cliché. I didn't want the night to end, but it did. I spent the rest of the weekend with Edward and we were inseparable for the rest of the school year.

Thank goodness there were no further mishaps. The summer came without any more rocks and bumps to our relationship. Emmett and Rosalie graduated and Jasper, Alice, Edward and I were finally seniors!!

Edward invited me to come with his family to their summer home on their own Island – Isle Esme (Carlisle was such a sweet husband). We spent the time snorkeling and surfing and just relaxing on the beach – me and Alice and Edward and Jasper. I don't think I could have had a better time.

It's been a while since I left my home and Renee back in Phoenix – looking back I thought I'd never make it, that I would always feel inadequate, unloved…but ever since I came to Forks, all I found was a loving family, loving friends, and a boy who saw the real me and fell in love with that girl. I came to realize my own potential to love, my own abilities to make friends and to realize my own feelings. I learned to breathe again.

As senior year approached, I grew anxious again, not looking forward to my last year. College scared me and the whole process – I just couldn't imagine myself anywhere but here and with Edward.

It was the last day of summer break for us and Edward and I were in the clearing. Edward was lying on his back, his hand pressing mine to his heart. I was sitting next to him, running my other hand through his hair – one of my favorite things to do. I must have had a worried expression on my face, for Edward sat up just then and brought his hand up to stroke my cheek.

"Bells, what are you thinking?" he asked me. This was one of his favorite questions. I'd come to expect this every day, numerous times. It just seemed that Edward wanted to know my every thought – sometimes I think he secretly wished he could read my mind. I was eternally glad he couldn't, but still, when prudent, I answered his question, just as I did now.

"I was just thinking about college, school…you know, all the usual stuff."

"Meaning you're worrying," Edward finished, giving me one of those looks of his. Edward thought I worried too much. So what, it was an old habit I could never seem to break, even if I had this beautiful boyfriend to brush my fears away.

"Yeah, I know," I whispered. I fingered his shirt, not willing to carry the conversation further.

"Bella, look at me," Edward commanded. I gazed at him, my eyes slowly roaming his face, avoiding his eyes. "Bella, everything's going to be fine, alright? There's nothing to worry about – we've got each other and I promised I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you."

"I know, Edward, it's just…I don't want to leave all my friends – I've only just gotten to know everyone and we've all been together for only a year – in another year's time, we'll all be leaving! How do I know if I'll even get to see you again after that!!" I exclaimed, my fingers now pressing and worrying Edward's chest. A stray thought went through my head that I might be hurting him…

"Bella," Edward began, pulling my fingers even harder to his chest – I guess it didn't hurt all that much – "Truth: what college do you want to go to?" I sighed, rolling my eyes.

"Edward –" I said exasperatedly, but he cut me off.

"Bella," he returned, giving me a look.

"Fine…um…Dartmouth, but I don't think I'll ever get in!" I cried. Edward rubbed his finger soothingly over my cheek.

"That aside, ask me your question," he prompted. I just looked at him. He gave me that stern eye. I sighed again.

"Fine – um, well…I guess I'll ask – what college are _you_ going to, Edward?" I felt like I was reading off of a teleprompter in front of a live audience and I was being overly dramatic. Edward chuckled and opened his mouth to speak.

"Well, Bella, _I_ want to go to Dartmouth, and guess what, we're _both_ getting in." I gave him a "yeah, right, like that's ever going to happen," look, but he was shaking his head.

"My question for you, Bella, is do you believe me?" I guess I was just going to have to keep playing along with his game.

"Fine, no, I don't believe you. Now, what would make _you_ believe we could both get in?"

"Bella, I _know_ we'll both get in because we're both talented, smart people _and_ my family has connections." He wiggled his eyebrows at me. I frowned.

"Edward, ethics aside, just because _your_ family has connections does not mean _I'll_ get in. I have absolutely _no_ connections at Dartmouth and there is no way I'll get in because I'm just an average girl –"  
"Bella!" Edward sighed, "You are _smarter than you think you are_!! And anyways, my connections are _your_ connections. You'll get in and we'll both be together." He breathed the last sentence in my ear. That was all that I wanted, to be with Edward, and then, knowing that, all my fears would go away and I'd just be sad about not being able to be with my other friends.

"Edward…"

"Shh, Bella, besides – I have something important I want to ask you." I rolled my eyes.

"Well, it is _your_ turn, so go ahead," I prompted.

"Well, Bella, I was wondering if…" He seemed to be at a loss for words, which was completely surprised by – Edward was never speechless (besides that time when he saw me in my beautiful dress for our first date). "I was wondering if you'd accept this promise ring," he finished, pulling a small band of silver in his pocket. I gasped – I did not expect this. Edward wanted me to wear a promise ring? I couldn't believe it…even if Edward was my boyfriend…somehow I'd always thought that college just might be the end of it – which would break my heart, but I'd just have to get over the fact…if I could.

"I – of course, y-yes, I, well I just thought that…that you might…not…want…to make things permanent this year…"

"What are you talking, Bella…why would this year make any difference? I love you and I'm never letting you go…unless, you…don't…want to be with me anymore?"

"N-no!!" I shouted, then looked down, blushing.

"Well good then, but, honestly Bella – tell me what you're thinking, please?" His eyes searched for mine, his finger tilting my head back so I could look at him.

"It's just, well, I thought that college might change everything – that we might not be able to keep our relationship up if we were separated. I wouldn't want that to happen, but…well…it seemed inevitable…plus – you don't know that we'll both get in to Dartmouth –"

"Bella, love, it's going to be alright…even if somehow we don't both get into Dartmouth, it doesn't make any difference to me – I'm going where _you're_ going…Bella. So no matter what, I'm with you and that's all that matters to me." He kissed my cheek and slipped the ring onto my left ring finger. I felt engaged and, in a way, I was – Edward wanted me…forever…and I was okay with that. Who am I kidding? I was _more_ than okay with that! I smiled down at the ring, our laced fingers, then up at Edward's face, tears in my eyes.

"You mean…that no matter what, you're sticking with me?" Edward smiled crookedly and nodded.

"I'm sticking with you – if you stick with me," he said.

"I'll stick with you, Edward, like glue – we'll be inseparable – I want to spend the rest of my life with you." I was crying with happiness and grinning like a lunatic. My grin was infectious.

"Forever, Bella Swan," he said.

"Forever _Bella Cullen_," I corrected, "and that's the truth." Could you die of happiness? Edward kissed me and it was like the first kiss of my life. We kissed our problems away and, in the entire history of kisses, our kiss took them all by storm – we were molded of the same clay and it was like we'd finally found our fit.

"Bella Cullen…I like the sound of that," Edward said, smiling, running his hand through my hair.

"You would," I replied, running my hand through his.

"You know you like it," he told me, nudging me with his shoulder. "And that's the truth."

Fin.

**What did you think? I hope you liked the ending, and though I didn't put it in my story, Bella and Edward do get married and live a happy, full life and get to grow old together and have children and all that fun stuff!! Yay! So, please review and tell me what you liked, what you may not have liked! Oh, and don't worry, I'll get another story up as soon as I can! Thank you so much, this has been so fun!**


End file.
